Dead Inside
by AkireMG
Summary: Jacob ama al demonio como se supone que debe amarlo. Perdida, completa e irrevocablemente, con corazón, alma y cuerpo.
1. No Soul

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos y todas. Muchas gracias por entrar a leer.

Hace algún tiempo he trabajado en esto, y no quise publicar el primer capítulo sin haberlo acabado todo primero. Esta es la historia que más me ha gustado de todo lo que he escrito en mi vida y me siento muy contenta de venir a compartirlo con ustedes, sean quienes sean, sean de donde sean.

Hace ya algún tiempo, publiqué una historia llamada "Como el reloj que se detiene" y hubo un comentario en el que alguien estaba impresionado por cómo Jacob trató a Edward. Yo respondí a ese mensaje diciendo que habría una venganza en otro fanfic que esta escribiendo en aquel entonces (este mismo, por si acaso queda la duda).

Esta es la venganza para el Edward de aquel universo.

Esta es la historia de un alma desdichada.

* * *

 **[+]**

 **Capítulo 1: No Soul.**

 **[+]**

* * *

Jacob sufre el doloroso tirón en su pecho mientras camina al borde de un río.

Está ahí, andando tranquila y silenciosamente en su forma de lobo cuando la tortura comienza.

Es una sensación espantosa.

Se siente como si una mano intentara atravesarle la piel con los dedos, romperle las costillas, apartarlas del camino y llegar a su corazón para arrancárselo de tajo. Lo único que puede hacer en contra de tal dolor es regresar a su forma humana. Estando sobre dos pies, la herida abierta en su pecho es más tolerable, pero aún desgarradora.

Respira profundo en busca de alivio. Lo único que consigue es que esa mano fría y dura se entierre en su cuerpo hasta hacerle arder los pulmones. Cuesta respirar —cuesta _vivir_ — en esta condición. Sin embargo, el verdadero tormento llega unos segundos más tarde. El hueco que siente en el pecho fue sólo el preámbulo para la siguiente parte, un amable saludo en comparación a lo que viene ahora.

Sobre el largo eco de su ritmo cardiaco, Jacob escucha una voz suave hablándole. El volumen es bajo, la modulación armónica, y el tono, una orden contundente.

 _"Ven aquí"_.

El espíritu de su lobo se retuerce dentro de él, luchando por salir a la superficie y obedecer de inmediato. La desesperación con la cual golpea conduce a Jacob al borde de la histeria. Porque mientras el espíritu anhela servir dócilmente al dueño de la voz, su conciencia le ruega que no haga caso. Su propia mente le grita tan alto que aquella voz suave casi queda opacada.

 _"Ven aquí"._

—Por favor —murmura, su respiración difícil entrecortando las palabras—. Por favor… no me obligues a ir. Te lo suplico. No quiero ir.

Desde que decide implorar, Jacob sabe que sus deseos no serán tomados en cuenta, pues nunca ha recibido consideración, o al menos algo de clemencia, por parte de quien lo martiriza. Suspira temblorosamente, sus manos hundidas en la tierra blanda y húmeda que tienen debajo. Espera unos segundos. Combate el dolor de su pecho con maestría. Está tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de sufrimiento que, pese a no ser capaz de ignorarlo, puede calmarse y lidiar con él sin lamentos o quejidos.

 _"Ven aquí. Ahora"._

Un último suspiro sale de sus labios.

El lobo, igual que siempre, gana la batalla, sale a la superficie y se apura a acatar la orden.

* * *

Si Jacob pudiera desear jamás haber aceptado esos diez dólares de su padre, lo haría sin duda.

Aquel dinero marcó el inicio del derrumbe de su vida.

Pero dado que fue lo suficiente estúpido para decir que sí, tomar los diez dólares e ir al baile de fin de año del Instituto de Forks para hacerle llegar a Bella lo que Billy quería que ésta supiese, Jacob no puede decir que es culpa de su padre. Culpar a otros o a sí mismo de lo inevitable es algo en lo que ya perdió el tiempo que era debido.

Esa tarde-noche, hablando cómicamente sobre los extraños juegos de Billy a su amiga, fue que conoció a Edward Cullen, su amado verdugo. El perfecto demonio que está matándolo con la parsimonia y calma de los crueles. De los sádicos.

Jacob ama al demonio como se supone que debe amarlo. Perdida, completa e irrevocablemente, con corazón, alma y cuerpo. Es un devoto entregado a su dios, puesto en la ofrenda de sangre por voluntad. Lo suyo es una posición vulnerable, un trato injusto, una condena que lo llena de amarga y breve felicidad.

El lobo imprimó en Edward. La conexión unilateral fue inmediata y Jacob se extravió en la belleza — _magnificencia_ — de los ojos, los labios, las mejillas, el cabello, la expresión, el cuerpo y el misterio. Cayó en el antiguo encanto de su tribu tal cual fuese un inútil sin voluntad o autoestima.

La caída fue espléndida e indolora. El resto de la historia es veneno, púas, oscuridad, abandono y nostalgia.

Edward rechazó la existencia de un vínculo semanas después de la caída. Se negó a concederle una sola oportunidad. Lo ignoró de la misma forma que la gente ignora las rocas sobre las que camina y, luego de unos meses, se fue. Jacob distinguió el aumento de la distancia entre ambos, mas no hizo nada para evitar la penosa separación.

Edward no lo quería. El lobo tuvo que aceptarlo, reunir fuerza y permitirle a Jacob seguir respirando. Salir del insondable estado de aflicción al que el rechazo y la distancia lo lanzaron tomó meses. No se repuso por sí mismo —tampoco se reparó _de verdad_ —, sino que hubo gente que quiso ayudarle a continuar su camino, que le dieron ánimos a través de las horas, los días y las semanas.

Billy. Rebecca. Rachel. Sue.

Ellos se convirtieron en sus más importantes pilares ante la ausencia del propietario de su alma, corazón y cuerpo. Proveyeron amor, calidez, confianza. Le dieron lo que necesitaba para colocarse una careta de alegría, salir a reanudar el rumbo de su vida y resistir la presión de los aúllos, lloriqueos y gemidos de su espíritu.

Luego, por mera casualidad, descubrió que Bella estaba soportando un mal parecido al suyo. La tristeza del abandono. Esperanzas rotas. Corazón partido… Jacob empatizó con ella; y el hecho de que Edward fue quien la dejó así no le importó en lo absoluto.

Bella se transformó en una razón para no sumergirse en el abatimiento hasta el punto de la asfixia.

Peleó y logró ser un sol. Irradió energía para calentar la piel helada de su amiga. Brilló para alumbrar su mente anubarrada. Le regalo hilo y agujas para coser sus heridas, que palpitaron bajo los puntos, pero no volvieron a hacerla llorar.

Tras un tiempo, Jacob se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo, riendo y disfrutando el solo existir. La compañía de Bella funcionó como una medicina milagrosa. Jacob notó una bruma silenciosa soltándose y volando lejos de sí. En el fondo de su cabeza, repleto de lesiones y fortificado por ellas, el lazo que lo une a Edward vibró, complacido por los esporádicos momentos de dicha.

Jacob supuso que el espíritu de su lobo optó asimilar esa felicidad como suya para no perecer en medio de la soledad.

Esto acabó con la llegada de Alice.

Ella llegó de repente, arrancó a Bella de su lado y la llevó a Europa. Arrastró su menudo y frágil cuerpo sobre el océano y la tierra con el fin de salvar la "vida" de su hermano, el preciado destinatario del amor de Jacob, aquel que me le dio la atención que se le da a las piedras.

Tuvo una crisis.

No supo definir los orígenes exactos de las nuevas montañas de dolor; no obstante, pudo decir cuáles eran algunos de los alicientes para generar el renovado suplicio.

Primero que nada: Bella lo dejó atrás. Oyó el nombre de Edward y corrió al auto de Alice. La sola mención del vampiro hizo que olvidara a Jacob. Él pasó de ser un enorme y centelleante sol a una blanca enana confundida entre billones de otras blancas enanas. El corazón se le dobló como papel, lo escuchó crujir, un sonido idéntico al de una lámina de vidrió delgado al ser aplastada.

Y estuvo, por otro lado, un porqué inherente: Edward amaba tanto a Bella que quiso morir antes de pasar la eternidad lejos de ella. Jacob no sabía en aquel entonces por qué Edward tomó la decisión de irse, y tampoco se lo preguntó nunca a Bella. No quiso hacerle las cosas más difíciles.

 _Edward amaba a Bella._

Dolió.

Dolió tanto.

Jacob lloró, gritó y se desplomó. Se sacó del pecho sus suplicas, sus reproches, y mojó sus mejillas con las lágrimas que previamente no deseó liberar. La cabeza le punzaba luego de su descarga de frustraciones. El lobo aulló con la fuerza de sus alaridos agrios.

El día que volvió a ver a Edward —¿cuántos meses esperó?, ¿cuánto dolor aguantó para ese instante?—, el precario orden en el que consiguió acomodarse a sí mismo, se destruyó.

Una mirada de oro, un destello de bronce, y ahora fue el mundo el que cayó encima de Jacob.

* * *

Sus cuatro patas están tensas.

Alza la mirada del suelo y contempla las decoraciones que Alice y sus hermanos y padres colocaron en el amplio jardín trasero de la casa. Los tonos del ambiente natural lucen hermosos al lado del blanco de las flores, el tenue amarillo de las luces y el ocasional destello dorado salpicado por doquier. El escenario es perfecto para la boda que sucederá en unas horas.

Jacob presiona las orejas contra su cráneo. Gime bajito, avergonzado de que los Cullen le oigan quejarse de sus desgracias. Generar lástima ha sido otro de sus males en los últimos años.

Sale de fase y se coloca los pantalones cortos que acostumbra a llevar consigo.

Alice no tarda en salir a darle la bienvenida. Ella le sonríe intentando pasar como el ser más condescendiente del planeta. Y puede que lo sea, pero Jacob aún la detesta por quitarle a Bella; una de sus pocas razones, la única chica que él podría haber amado y su lobo, posiblemente, querido.

La mujer abandona sus intentos de conversación tras dos minutos de respuestas monosilábicas y sonidillos poco claros. Jacob no siente remordimiento por tratarla así. Para nada. Lo único que siente es vergüenza y dolor. La mano es persistente en su pecho, apretujándole el corazón como si Jacob no hubiese obedecido las órdenes que se le dieron. Quema, sangra y punza. Nadie puede culparlo por no tener paciencia o fortaleza para otras cosas.

—Tu ropa está en la habitación de huéspedes —dice Alice—. Si hay algo que no te siente bien, dime para que te cambie la prenda, ¿de acuerdo?

Jacob asiente y pasa de largo a Alice, encaminándose directo hacia el cuarto que le fue indicado. Sus pasos vacilan en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso. Está cerca de la habitación de Edward, su aroma es pesado, fuerte. Jacob vuelve puños sus manos. Sacude la cabeza, cierra los ojos y apresura el ritmo de su caminar. El lobo se queja patéticamente, ansioso por apreciar el dulce aroma.

Jacob toma una ducha antes de probarse la ropa, que acaba siendo de su talla. Camisa, pantalón, chaleco y saco se adecuan a los contornos de su cuerpo sin poner resistencia. Se acomoda el cabello, desliza los pies dentro de un par de calcetines y se calza los zapatos. No anuda la corbata hasta que el resto está bien arreglado.

La parte complicada es obligarse a parecer contento, quizá hasta algo feliz. Estar ahí no sirve de nada si Bella se percata de lo horrible que la está pasando. Sacarse unas sonrisas forzadas, pero creíbles, del corazón para su amiga será su principal preocupación. Es el día de su boda —supuestamente el mejor de su vida— después de todo, y Jacob no quiere arruinar una ocasión como esta. Así el lobo llore y la enorme herida en su pecho haga de respirar una odisea, Jacob pondrá su mejor expresión, la felicitará, bailará con ella y luego correrá lejos para evitarse el sufrimiento lo más que pueda.

* * *

Es sincera, completa y tristemente hermoso.

La música, los invitados, la decoración y los novios. Lucen como una armonía, como una obra maestra e inalcanzable.

Es tan perfecta que Jacob siente la urgencia de arrancarse el corazón de una vez.

Imagina escenarios grotescos con su corazón sirviendo de regalo de bodas. Lo visualiza en la mesa de obsequios, el rojo de la sangre apenas siendo lo suficientemente interesante para atraer la atención de unos cuantos. Alzándose como una basura de músculos palpitantes y _aún_ calientes, chorreando hilos de sangre y acercándose a la muerte con cada segundo.

Sonríe.

Su corazón es una basura desestimable, pero es lo mejor que tiene. Ese órgano tan importante que lo mantiene con vida es un montoncillo de tierra mojada al lado de Edward y Bella —la que fue, _la que pudo ser_ , su Bella—. Es un desperdicio de materia si se le compara con la perfección que ellos dos crean ahí arriba, tomándose las manos frente al altar mientras el padre habla sobre cosas que Jacob prefiere no oír. Son inalcanzables y está preguntándose por qué intento alcanzarlos si es obvio que era una pérdida de tiempo. Ellos dos son demasiado para estar junto a él.

Quizá el que Jacob se haya hecho a un lado es lo mejor que nunca pudo hacer. No le gustaría haber arruinado la majestuosidad que tiene en frente. Él no merece _desear_ estar ahí.

Llega la hora de poner anillos y decir "acepto". Para entonces, Jacob tiembla en su lugar.

Quiere llorar. Quiere gritar. Está desesperado. Está siendo destrozado. La mano invisible de Edward se engancha de nuevo a su pecho, halando de un modo que le impide moverse. Que le impide pensar en moverse. Duele. Quema. Es una tortura y él está soportándola porque todavía ama, todavía desea, todavía tiene fuerzas para verlos una al lado del otro.

El primer beso de los recién casados resulta ser alcohol en las heridas de su pecho. Suspira en voz baja, luchando para que su propio cuerpo pase desapercibido para las personas alrededor. El lobo aúlla y Jacob no hace más que pensar _Sí, lo sé. Lo sé. Lo sé. Aguanta. Sólo aguanta. Por favor, por favor, aguanta un poco más_. Con humor sacado del fondo, se pregunta si ver esa boda unas decenas de veces más podría matarlo de dolor, y sabe, también en el fondo, que sí. Lo mataría. ¿El evento estará siendo grabado? Si lo está, va a suplicar por una copia. Va a tirar lo último que queda de su orgullo y se pondrá de rodillas de ser necesario.

En momentos como este, estar muerto es la mejor opción que se le ocurre.

La gente se levanta de sus sillas para felicitar a los recién casados. Hay desorden, ruido y sonrisas. Son una distracción para Edward, concluye Jacob cuando la mano intangible en su pecho deja de rasgar. De repente, vuelve a respirar del modo correcto, sin entrecortes temblorosos o ardores internos. La mano en su pecho se ha apartado. No tarda en entender la señal.

Edward acaba de darle el " _Lárgate"_ más bello que recibió nunca.

Bailar con Bella y sonreírle como si fuera feliz resultan ser metas tan inalcanzables como ella misma. Pero realmente no se concentra en ello. Su lobo está lleno de euforia por el hecho de que Edward fue amable con él, que le permitió irse más pronto de lo que creía, que vio su dolor y soltó las riendas antes de que éstas lo ahogaran.

El lobo está feliz.

Es una pena que la felicidad del alma se traduzca en lágrimas para el cuerpo.

* * *

Jacob no tiene la fuerza para huir demasiado lejos.

Corre a La Push. A su casa. Necesita el calor, la familiaridad y las voces conocidas.

Ha caminado menos de un kilómetro dentro del territorio de los Quileutes cuando el tremor de sus piernas comienza a ser una gran dificultad. Apoya las manos en varios árboles en lo que se hace camino entre éstos.

El traje de tres piezas está arruinándose con las ramas y el suelo húmedo. Ahora mismo, sinceramente, no le importa. Más tarde, en cuanto el dolor haya regresado a su expresión más pequeña, se sentirá culpable por haber destrozado ropas que no son suyas y que, de principio, jamás quisieron prestarle. Habrá culpa y miedo y más culpa en su alma. Pero como por el momento sólo existe pena, Jacob continúa caminando hacia su casa.

La pequeña casa pintada de un rojo y blanco desgastados es su refugio. Su precioso hogar.

Billy no tiene tiempo para sorprenderse por verlo de vuelta, pues, tan pronto como llega, Jacob se tira de rodillas frente a él y se echa a llorar en su regazo.

* * *

Cuando Bella dejó de verlo como si fuera un sol, Jacob tuvo que lidiar con más que sólo eso, pero ella jamás lo supo. Y jamás lo sabría. (Eventualmente, ella lo sabe).

Que Edward y su familia entera volviesen no se sintió para nada bien. Entonces — _para entonces_ — una parte de Jacob ya había comprendido y aceptado que amar a ese hombre no sería sencillo. Partiendo del hecho de que éste no lo amaba de vuelta, la situación estuvo siempre muy lejos de pintar para bien.

La cercanía, en lugar de calmar las ansias del lobo, lo exaltaba. Tenerlo tan cerca, tan "alcanzable", era peor que no saber en dónde se encontraba. Porque cuando le perdió la pista al menos pudo mantener la esperanza de que estuviese solo. El lazo entre ambos, pues existía y existe sin importar cuántas veces Edward se rehusé a reconocerlo, estuvo frío y opaco los primeros meses. Fue una molestia omisible unas semanas, luego se tornó pesada y ardiente, como si pudiese sentir rabia al ser ignorado. Y justo cuando creyó que volvería a caer en picada, apareció Bella y Jacob juntó la fuerza para convertirse en un sol poco a poco.

Alice entró en escena tiempo después.

Bella se fue y volvió junto a la persona por la cual Jacob ahora se siente capaz de perder su orgullo, la única a la que está dispuesto a rogarle de rodillas cuando ni el espíritu del lobo soporte el veneno de su propio amor.

Jacob pasó de sol a blanca enana tanto para Bella como para sí mismo. Aunado a la indiferencia de Edward, su estado anímico sufrió el mismo cambio. La vida, que hacía algunos ayeres había sido espléndida y maravillosa, adquirió sombras en los bordes y un desenfoque inopinado. En uno de esos gélidos amaneceres fue que se le ocurrió que pasar el tiempo en su forma de lobo podría liberarlo de los malestares cotidianos.

Craso error.

Dejarse estar en la representación física de su espíritu lo hizo más susceptible a la voz de Edward; Jacob aún no entiende por qué su imprima utiliza algo tan bello —doloroso— para ordenarle cosas. Ha llegado a creer que la crueldad es un rasgo de Edward si se trata de convivir con él, ya que, la verdad, no necesita sentir dolor para querer obedecer sus mandatos. Desear complacer al dueño de su corazón está escrito a lo largo de su alma y programado en sus genes.

Así, pues, Jacob se encontró con que, efectivamente, lo peor todavía no acababa. Que ni siquiera había empezado.

Edward esbozó maneras para sacar provecho de su lazo. Jacob nunca creyó que podría sentirse decepcionado de su imprima. Al descubrir sus artimañas, la idealización crédula que se hizo del vampiro adquirió grietas.

No era perfecto.

Jacob no puede creer que alguna vez pensó que lo era.

El tiempo entre el regreso de Edward y la lucha contra los neófitos de Victoria puede resumirlo en un nombre: Jasper Witlock. Es gracioso que una de las personas que más ha contribuido a que no se caiga a pedazos es la misma que le ha dirigido la palabra un total de tres veces. Tal vez, pensó Jacob, esos eran los modos de Jasper. A la distancia y sin hacer mención alguna de sus acciones. Pidiendo nada a cambio de mucho.

Una noche, en medio de cavilaciones sobre todo lo que se le ocurría, Jacob imaginó cómo sería su vida si hubiese imprimado en alguien como Jasper. Estaba sentado en un suelo de rocas musgosas, sus piernas cruzadas en pose india, y oía distraídamente el ruido provocado por el viento a ese nivel por sobre el mar, en una de las colinas más altas que encontraron. El clima no era el mejor ni el peor que podía haber en Olympic. Él casi ni sentía el frío, pero Bella tiritaba dentro de la casa de campaña con tanta fuerza que él alcanzó a escuchar el castañeo de sus dientes un par de veces. Comenzó a preocuparse de que ella entrara en estado de hipotermia mientras se inventaba universos con gente parecida a Jasper; el lobo, para su sorpresa, contempló las absurdas probabilidades en silencio, tal cual se hubiese quedado sin nada que opinar respecto a ese asunto.

Minutos más tarde, el castañeo incesante de los dientes de Bella llegó a ser molesto y Jacob resolvió entrar a la tienda para proporcionarle calor. Edward se disgustó mucho, pero él no estuvo dispuesto a arriesgar la salud de Bella sólo por la incomodidad de su imprima.

Hoy, pese a las circunstancias, era uno de esos días en los que Edward parecía no ser realmente importante. El lobo había estado quieto la jornada entera, echado y sin prestar mucha atención a las cosas por la simple razón de que no tenía ánimos para ello. Ver la cercanía entre Edward y Bella le afectó más que en momentos anteriores. Algo en la unilateralidad de sus sentimientos resultó ser demasiado, así que, ni corto ni perezoso, decidió hacerse a un lado. No mirar. No sentir. Quizá hasta no pensar. Esa era la única vía con la que contaba para obtener un leve relamazo de tranquilidad.

Jacob se recostó junto a Bella dentro del saco de dormir. La abrazó fuerte y ella, tras un lapso de vacilación, se arrimó hacia él en busca del confort de la calidez. Tenía las manos heladas, las mejillas rojas y los labios un poco azules. Debía haberla estado pasando muy mal sin él a su lado. Jacob sintió un poco de culpa por no haber entrado a ayudar horas antes, pero el sentimiento se calmó tan pronto como Bella dejó de temblar y cayó dormida.

Sabiéndola bien, él se dispuso a dormir. Se acomodó entre los brazos de su Bella —aquel fantasioso tiempo en el que aún la creía _su_ Bella, qué iluso…— y cerró los ojos. La bruma del ensueño no tardó en alcanzarlo. Los patrullajes de la mañana y tarde, turnos que le tocaron, fueron exhaustivos y hasta ahora se dio cuenta de lo agotado que estaba. El lobo, echado también, pareció concordar con su plan de dormir las horas que le fueran permitidas. Hubo un largo, largo rato de silencio interrumpido por el viento tempestuoso. A Jacob le faltaron unos cuantos minutos para caer y apenas unos segundos para olvidarse de que Edward se hallaba a no más de dos metros de distancia.

Pero entonces el vampiro habló y las cosas fueron amargas a partir de ese punto.

—¿Te importaría bajar el ritmo de tus pensamientos? Sé bien que esto no te gusta más que a mí, pero el volumen en el que tu mente se expresa es sinceramente insoportable.

A Jacob le tomó su tiempo entender bien las implicaciones de lo dicho. Un cúmulo de adulterada alegría rozó la cola de su lobo, quien se apartó de ella cual fuese la peste. Porque su amor no iba a alcanzar el punto en el que un puñado de palabras groseras equivalieran a un motivo de felicidad. Al menos ese día, Jacob deseaba abandonar su desgracia.

—No pensé que te molestaras en oír lo que me pasa por la cabeza —contestó, voz ronca y amortiguada—. Me iría si ella no me necesitara aquí. Si tienes algún problema lidiando conmigo, creo que está bien claro quién debe marcharse.

La furia que atravesó su cuerpo por medio del vínculo fue un golpe duro. El lobo no permaneció indiferente, pero tampoco fue arrastrándose a pedir perdón.

—Sigues creyendo que ella puede elegirte o que yo soy el culpable de tu pena cuando el único responsable eres tú mismo. —Edward utilizó sus armas más poderosas. Palabras bien entonadas, limpias en su enojo y gruesas al demostrar desagrado.

Jacob sacó a relucir su fortaleza por primera vez frente a él. Hermoso demonio con cara de ángel, piel de mármol y ojos de oro. Hermoso demonio con rasgos pútridos y maneras ásperas. La contraparte perfecta de Jasper.

—No sabes cuánto daría de mí para desaparecer la imprimación, Edward… bueno, creo que sí lo sabes, ¿no? Aunque es por cosas distintas que tú y yo queremos que el lazo deje de existir, claro. Tú, porque me detestas; yo, porque el hecho de que te amo resulta ser un repugnante inconveniente en tu vida… y lo que más quiero es que estés bien y seas feliz. Eso es para lo que nací y lo que intento hacer. Si mantengo la inútil esperanza de que Bella esté conmigo… ¿no tengo el derecho de imaginarme un mundo en el que la felicidad sea para mí? Nunca voy a amar a alguien tanto como te amo a ti, y discúlpame si eso es un insulto, pero a veces me gusta creer que el futuro me depara algo mejor que ser tu perro faldero.

Jacob se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

Se arrepintió cuando Edward salió de la casa de campaña dejándole con una ola de exasperación e ira viajando a través del vínculo. Se arrepintió a la mañana siguiente cuando Bella y Edward conversaron y salió a la luz que iban a casarse. Se arrepintió de camino a la batalla con los neófitos, cuando el disgusto de Edward era tan grande que el lobo no resistía vivir con la culpa. Se arrepintió cuando un vampiro lo tomó entre sus brazos y le destruyó los huesos. Se arrepintió cuando Carlisle volvió a rompérselos uno a uno para que sanaran en las posiciones adecuadas.

Se arrepintió y sigue arrepintiéndose.

* * *

Son dos horas las que Jacob se deshace en llanto. Billy trata de brindarle confort con palabras dulces y caricias suaves. Sabe que no hay cura para el dolor de su hijo, que es una tortura infernal en la tierra y que, por más que lo desee, no tiene lo necesario para ayudarle. Su corazón de padre está lleno de remordimiento contra Carlisle por haber creado a Edward y de impotencia contra él mismo por ser un espectador inútil.

Gradualmente, Jacob se calma. Sus lágrimas se secan y el dolor mengua. La sombra de su desdicha es clara para los ojos de Billy; la ve poniendo dos manos largas sobre los hombros de su hijo, besándole la nuca y adhiriéndose a su espalda. Un espectro maligno con hambre de angustia y propósitos insanos como ese no debería estar detrás de alguien tan joven como Jacob. Pero está ahí, sonriendo cual serafín y cantando el himno de la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, hay algo más que es muy nítido para los ojos de Billy. Una figura brillante que surge del alma de su hijo, el reflejo de su infinita fuerza. Es una luz que toma a Jacob de las manos y lo hala para ponerse de pie, que aleja a la sombra de la desdicha con una sola mirada y, en lugar de adherirse a él, lo empuja siempre hacia adelante.

Ni Isabella ni Edward podrían ser tan valiosos para Jacob como su propia fuerza. Nadie además de Billy se ha percatado de ello. Nadie que no sea Billy parece tener la visión adecuada para concluir que Jacob no necesita lo que su espíritu anhela.

Porque Jacob se ha levantado por sí solo desde el primer rechazo, y Billy sólo aguarda por el día en que su fuerza sea tan magnífica que nada pueda comparársele.

Jacob vuelve a ponerse de pie tras tropezarse y caer. Se quita el saco, el chaleco y la corbata y le dice a su padre que aún tiene una cosa por hacer en esa boda.

Puede que falte mucho para que su hijo sea invencible, pero Billy lo ve dar un paso más cerca de ello el día de hoy.

Hoy, la sombra de desdicha se queda relegada detrás los pasos de Jacob y la luz de su fuerza le acompaña gritando a los cuatro vientos un himno de guerra.

Si fallan, la próxima vez habrá un himno mejor y una fuerza más grande.

* * *

El pecho aún le duele a Jacob. La herida es reciente. Está fresca, arde y punza. La sangre brota de ella en gruesos hilos, tan cálidos, tan evidentes… le cuesta creer que Bella no los ve, pero lo agradece. Sea por descuido o hecho intencionalmente, es preferible para ambos mantener la burbuja de felicidad que los rodea, intacta.

Pretender que todo está bien es mil veces más sencillo que enfrentarse a los problemas. Dejar que Jacob baile con ella, que le sonría y haga comentarios jocosos respecto a los que se le ocurra, es lo que Bella quiere. No sabría cómo reconfortar a Jacob si éste se derrumba frente a sus ojos.

Ella está ahí para ser arreglada en caso de ser necesario, para que las atenciones se le den sin que las pida, y no tiene ni una remota idea de cómo transformar los cuidados en algo recíproco, equitativo. Quizá el problema es que simplemente no puede hacerlo. No fue hecha para dar. No tiene lo necesario para hacer feliz a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma. Es por eso que necesita a Edward. Sin él, el mundo se le cae. Sin él, su vida estaría zanjada.

Bella está tan cómoda con su vida que tener la sangre de Jacob derramándose sobre sus manos no la hace sentir mal. Después de todo, pude limpiarse más tarde.

* * *

Jacob vive tranquilo casi tres semanas. La herida en su pecho empieza a sanar lentamente, y él decide no adoptar la forma de lobo tanto como le sea posible. Es lo mejor que puede hacer por sí mismo en estos momentos. Dejarse curar estando apartado de lo que le causó la herida.

Que Edward y Bella hayan viajado a sólo-Dios-sabe-qué-país para su luna de miel es la recompensa que se le ha dado por ser fuerte una vez más. Por ir a bailar con Bella sin prestar demasiada atención a la poderosa presencia de su imprima. Por ir y regresar sintiéndose a gusto consigo, sabiéndose _capaz_ de soportar lo que sea con lo que Edward fuese a golpearlo.

Gracias a la ocasión especial que se celebraba aquel día, Edward lo dejó solo con Bella. Sin palabras. Sin sentimientos desagradables a través del vínculo. Haberse convertido por fin en el marido de la mujer a la que amaba suavizó su horrible temperamento. Jacob comenzó a querer un poco más a Bella por ello. Darle alivio a su dolor es algo que sólo Jasper había hecho por él; y que sólo Jasper haría siempre por él.

Sus épocas de tormenta y calma ya son algo a lo que está acostumbrado. Sobrevive bajo la lluvia sabiendo que llegará la calma. Disfruta la calma y se prepara para la siguiente tormenta. La suya no es una rutina tan mala. Cuando llega el momento de transitar a la siguiente fase, Jacob se cree preparado para lo que se le viene encima.

Resulta que se equivoca.

* * *

Bella está muriendo.

Sencillo.

Horrible.

Hay manchas púrpuras por todo su cuerpo y son especialmente grotescas alrededor de su vientre abultado. La piel, estirada a una velocidad anormal, luce estrías largas, tan pronunciadas que parecen a punto de abrirse frente a sus ojos. Teniendo ella una complexión enjuta, el volumen de su barriga luce espantoso, enfermo. Ojeras, signos de desnutrición, malestares, dolores y un sinfín más de cosas incómodas.

Jacob necesita salir por aire fresco la primera vez que la ve en ese estado. Dos puntos acerca del todo son lo que más lo aterran. Primero, es obvio —dolorosamente— que a su amiga no le quedan ni un diez por ciento de esperanzas. Está en sus últimos días, tambaleándose en sus miembros débiles y cargando un peso demasiado grande sobre éstos. Segundo, el aspecto de Bella bien podría ser el aspecto de su espíritu ahora mismo. Sin contar al maldito demonio dentro de ella, las sombras mortales que la rodean son las mismas que se sujetan al lomo de su lobo.

Eso es lo que Edward hace.

Manos venenosas y alma pútrida, quizá inexistente. Engendro salido del averno que no sabe tocar sin romper. Él destruye. _Es_ destrucción desde la dura piel hasta los afilados colmillos.

Jacob debió detenerlo. Amándolo o no, _tuvo que haberlo detenido_. Si no supo cuidar o respetar un lazo como el de la imprimación, era obvio que un chica delicada —humana— acabaría pulverizada entre sus dedos. Y no quiere considerarlo ni pensarlo, pero pudo ser a propósito. Quizá deseó herirla. Sobre su amor, muy por sobre él, la naturaleza cruel de Edward es invencible.

¡Si lo sabrá él!

Los recuerda en el altar, tomados de las manos sobre dorado, blanco, verde y luces de estrella. Deslumbrantes. Perfectos. Jacob está convencido de que esa imagen es lo mejor que verá en toda su vida. ¿Cómo Edward osó arruinar eso? ¿Por qué querría deshacerse de lo más bello en la Tierra y…?

Lo piensa mejor.

¿Por qué Edward querría _no_ arruinarlo?

¿El amor que le profesa a Bella es tan grande como dice? ¿Algo de lo que dice es verdad? ¿Son sinceras sus promesas o es toda una metodología impecablemente hecha para satisfacer sus inclinaciones sádicas?

Los factores a tomar en cuenta son cientos; y Jacob aún se rehúsa a creer que fue intencional. El tiempo disponible para hallar un modo de mantener viva a su amiga es limitado, salta de días a horas, de horas a semanas y de semanas a minutos. Ahora más que nunca en su vida, Jacob necesita pensar, concentrarse por completo. De no aportar nada, las consecuencias…

No puede perder a Bella.

No, no, no.

¿Cómo va a recuperarse de eso?

Si el único planeta por el que logra brillar es absorbido dentro de un agujero negro, sus fuerzas mermarán hasta puntos críticos.

Si la única persona a la que puede dirigir su patético amor muere, Jacob va a perderse. Caerá peor y mucho más profundo que antes. Le teme a la nada. Aceptó el poder de la muerte desde los ocho años, pero jamás ha sabido lidiar con los que queda detrás de los muertos. Y él, todo él, siempre acaba rezagado. Jacob es una constante de incertidumbre. A la deriva. Sus puertos seguros son pocos, y él los apreciaba demasiado como para hacerlos cargar con sus penas. Es ridículo. _Es estúpido_. Se supone que el apoyo es eso. Apoyo.

Pero ¿cómo puede hacerse entender ante los demás? ¿Cómo puede decirles que los considera obras maestras y que sólo se permite tomarlos de las esquinas, temeroso de dañarlas? Ninguno merece cargar con los problemas de Jacob. Duelen, pero son suyos, siempre suyos y dárselos a alguien más quedó prohibido desde el inicio.

Así como él no murió por el rechazo gracias a su familia, Jacob no dejará que Bella muera por culpa de su imprima. Lo necesita ahora más que nunca y Jacob se rehusará a apartarse de su lado. Rómpale los huesos de nuevo. No protestara si con eso se hace del derecho a estar con su amiga.

* * *

Ella empeora cada vez más.

Es terca —siempre _tan terca_ , Jacob la adora— y no quiere que extraigan al bebé. Dice que lo ama, que sobrevivirá y que está segura de que su retoño no es malo y Jacob se pregunta cómo lo sabe, cómo está tan segura de que será bueno si su padre es un demonio. Y quiere preguntarle, pero mejor se calla. Aprieta los labios y se muerde la lengua, porque lo que menos necesitan causarle son malos ratos. Si ella quiere al bebé, conservarán al bebé. No habrá más discusiones al respecto.

Jacob la acompaña siempre que Bella se lo pide. Duerme abrazándola para darle calor, le cuenta las leyendas de los Quileutes porque son buenas para hacerla conciliar el sueño, se esfuerza en hacerla reír para que se olvide del dolor y le promete que respetará sus deseos. Jacob no sabe si podrá cumplirlo.

Él no sabe nada además de que está muriendo de miedo.

Su lobo llora por la cercanía con su imprima, por cuánto éste lo odia y porque otra vez no puede hacerlo feliz. Gimotea y camina entre confusión y malos pensamientos. No entiende por qué, cómo, para qué… no entiende cuál es la finalidad de que esté ahí si no puede hacer nada por Bella, nada que la ayude a mejorar, nada que le devuelva fuerza a su cuerpo o vitalidad a su corazón. Él es inútil, tanto como siempre lo ha sido. Quizá sacarse el corazón para darlo de obsequio el día de aquella magnífica boda habría sido mejor que vivir esto. La incertidumbre. La duda. El dolor. Detesta su vida, está absolutamente cansado del odio que no merece y el amor que a nadie puede dar. Ha guardado demasiado dentro de sí por años. El día en que lo libere, será de una sola forma, una que lo sacará de este infierno en la Tierra de una vez por todas.

Edward es especialmente horrible bajo las circunstancias en que se encuentran. Es todo furia, rencor, culpabilidad y asco. Jacob no está seguro de a quién se dirigen esas emociones desagradables, pero sí que Edward las envía a través del lazo y se sienten como un castigo, un ajuste de cuentas, un montón de gritos y órdenes y golpes que acepta sin levantar el rostro. La mayoría del tiempo no se preocupa de si lo merece o no porque está muy ocupado teniendo miedo y creyéndose inservible. Entonces Edward lee su mente y el modo en que razona lo enfurece. Es bellísimo en su enojo, casi mortal, y Jacob lo ama así, lo ama siendo como es en verdad, lo ama pese a que no sirve de nada, aunque quema cual cuchillas al rojo vivo enterradas en su pecho.

Un día Bella se la pasa recibiendo transfusiones de sangre y Jacob sale de la casa de los Cullen y se sienta en el piso dándole la cara al bosque frondoso. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en vaciar su mente. Quiere dejarla en blanco. Volverse un hombre insensible sería maravilloso.

Romper el lazo mental que lo une a Edward resolvería mucho.

Las consecuencias de un lazo roto ya no le importan. No significan nada porque no hay duda de que deshacerse de la imprimación significaría paz. Es egoísta. Tan egoísta. Es malo pensar sólo en el bienestar propio… pero ¿qué tan malo? ¿Cuán despreciable es que se imagine su vida sin dolor cuando Bella sufre tanto dentro de la casa?

¿Qué tan codicioso es fantasear con un mundo en el que el hombre al que ama no existiera o uno en el él nunca hubiese nacido?

* * *

Jacob no tiene tiempo para relacionarse con los Cullen. No tiene tiempo ni ganas de conocer a personas que opacarían su importancia con una mirada de oro o una sonrisa de perlas. Ellos están bien sin que él los moleste, las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar nunca. Jacob agradecería que a ninguno se le ocurra hablarle. El silencio es curativo, las palabras hieren.

Sin embargo, Jasper siempre halla el momento adecuado para acercarse. No físicamente; jamás físicamente. Jasper utiliza su don en él. Lo reconforta y motiva y Jacob quiere llorar por lo mucho que eso evita que se caiga a pedazos. Jasper es un ángel. Uno caído y sin alas. Hecho tanto para la guerra como para la armonía. Alice es afortunada de tenerlo con ella y Jacob les desea lo mejor en el mundo. El tiempo es un regalo y no hay mucho como para perderlo en rencores. Un día Jacob va a morir y no quiere irse esperando que a los más afortunados que él les sucedan las peores cosas.

Llegada la tarde, Jacob consigue ser objetivo, racional. Sabiendo que "todo estará bien" es mentir con descaro, se prepara para sobrevivir a lo viene.

Puede y va a superar esto, así como Bella traerá a su hijo al mundo sin perder su vida.

* * *

Bella muere.

Jacob tiene sangre de su mejor amiga en las manos y la ropa. Su corazón se detuvo pese a lo mucho que intentó revivirla. Cuesta respirar. Edward está distraído con el cuerpo inerte de Bella. Todo lo que Jacob siente a través del lazo es frío. Tanto frío. El corazón se le congela, y la sensación es peor a que traten de arrancárselo. En este momento Jacob se percata que el dolor es mejor a la soledad.

No puede llorar. Duele en alguna parte de sí. Siente que sangra, pero el olor a muerte es demasiado. Está en todo su cuerpo. Impregnado en la ropa y tatuado sobre la piel. Es asqueroso. Aunque está fuera de la casa, el aroma y el frío lo siguen de cerca. Pero más que seguirlo, se aferran a él como la desdicha y la fuerza. Como su espíritu de lobo y el amor que éste le tiene al demonio.

Pero ¿cuál es el punto de amar a Edward? ¿Para qué amarlo? ¿Por qué serle devoto y estar dispuesto a regalarle su corazón? No tiene sentido. Es absurdo.

Edward está arrebatándole lo que más quiere.

Lo utiliza cual herramienta.

La pelea con los neófitos, sus huesos rotos y las interminables semanas de recuperación fueron por y para Edward. Bella viviría y ellos podrían casarse. Jacob contribuyó porque esos eran los deseos de Edward. Proteger a la mujer que amaba y unirse con ella en matrimonio. Luego, convertirla.

Su eternidad de dicha y amor estuvo tan cerca…

Entonces, si al final no valió la pena, ¿cuál es el maldito propósito de la imprimación? ¿Por qué tiene que permanecer a su lado? ¿Para que Edward cuente con la protección de su lobo y pueda continuar matando y destruyendo lo que Jacob aprecia? ¿Qué tan lejos piensa llegar sabiendo que él nunca va a hacer algo para lastimarlo?

Hay una pregunta que nunca se había hecho hasta el día de hoy.

 _¿Por qué ama a Edward?_

¿Es que de verdad lo ama o es una simple ilusión?

El aire a su lado se agita y Jacob ve a Jasper de pie, tenso y con el ceño fruncido. No está respirando y sus ojos dorados examinan a profundidad la ropa y brazos de Jacob.

Es la sangre que lo que lo pone en ese estado.

Instintivamente, camina hacia atrás, aumentando la distancia entre uno y otro. Lo que menos quiere ahora es que Jasper lo ataque. Ver a su ángel sin alas sucumbiendo a la tentación de la sangre… No. Mátenlo antes de presenciar eso.

—Llora.

Jasper se aproxima a él, una mano levantada queriendo alcanzarlo.

—Jacob, llora esto. Estás encerrándolo dentro de ti y es frustrante sentir que lo omites por quienes no lo merecen. Desahógate, por favor.

Jasper se aprovecha de su confusión y atrapa la muñeca de Jacob en una de sus manos.

De repente, no queda rastro alguno de sus cientos de dudas. Es incapaz de concentrarse en lo que Edward significa, en lo que le ha hecho y hará. El olor de la sangre se torna más asqueroso y los pulmones le arden. Rememora el cuerpo demacrado de Bella, sus gritos de dolor y aquella esperanza inútil a la que se aferró en sus últimos minutos. Frágil. Preciosa.

Jacob la ama tanto. Y ella nunca pudo amarlo, pero ya no tiene importancia.

—Eso es— murmura Jasper, sonriéndole—. Sácalo de tu sistema. Enfermarás si almacenas otro sentimiento como este dentro de ti.

El suyo es un llanto silencioso. Mantiene los ojos bien abiertos y se enfoca en la sonrisa de Jasper. No creyó que esto dolería así. Lo aplasta. Ni la mano invisible de Edward perforando su pecho o el vampiro neófito partiendo sus huesos es varios pedazos se comparan a esto. Tal vez tiene que ver con la interferencia de Jasper que la tristeza sea del tamaño del universo. Como un ciclo. Cuando crees que estás a punto de superarlo, el viaje vuelve a empezar. No empeora porque simplemente ya es lo peor. La nostalgia en su punto sin retorno.

—¿Por qué?

Su voz emerge en un hilo. Entonación endeble que lo ahoga entre jadeos y nudos. Sin embargo, está desesperado por saber. La ignorancia lo aturde.

Suavemente, Jasper aparta lágrimas de sus mejillas, las arrastra a los costados para que el pequeño charco debajo de sus ojos vuelva a formarse.

—Ya lo descubrirás.

Oh… Jasper es El Mensajero. Trae consigo la luz y las sombras. Jacob ve a ambas a cada lado de su cuerpo, decorando cada trazo de su rostro y hebra de su cabello. No están en conflicto, y son muy distintas a las suyas. La luz de Jacob es la fuerza, sus sombras, la desdicha. En Jasper, la luz y las sombras abarcan un todo que Jacob no soportaría. Fue elegido para portarlas. Cosas como esta no suceden por azar. Eso sería un movimiento muy arriesgado por parte del destino.

La complejidad de este hombre —este _ser_ — le quita a Jacob la capacidad de oír.

A unos metros, la bebé en brazos de Rosalie continúa llorando.

Ella llora desde que el corazón de Bella se detuvo.

* * *

En cuanto Jasper lo suelta, Jacob percibe su mente… despejada. Libre.

Sin Edward enviando emociones repugnantes a través del lazo o su lobo quejándose con aullidos y gimoteos, el mundo es nítido y ligero. Hace semanas no se topaba con su fase de calma. Estaba demorándose. Le sorprende obtener esta recompensa junto a Jasper. El confort no suele acercarse a él a menos que su padre y hermanas se encuentren sonriendo. Felices. Sin cadenas que los aten a las personas inadecuadas.

—Debemos encargarnos de los vivos. Renesmee está llena de emociones poderosas.

El nombre suena extraño a oídos de Jacob. Bella lo pronunció una sola vez y él jamás tuvo deseos de conocerlo. Ahora que la niña ha venido al mundo, el peso de su existencia lo motiva a cumplir sus promesas. Juró que protegería a ese bebé y lo hará por el resto de su vida. Es un compromiso personal, algo que aceptó en un día durante el cual Edward no fue relevante, cuando su lobo volvió a echarse para no escuchar, ver o sentir nada.

Renesmee no detiene su llanto. Rosalie canta para ella, pero eso no mejora nada. Jasper dice que interferir con el sentir de un infante es peligroso, que podría hacerla cambiar. El hombre se lamenta de ser inútil ahora. Jacob piensa, distraídamente, que ser inútil una vez es mejor que serlo siempre.

—Ya has hecho bastante, Jasper. Mucho más que yo, en definitiva.

Jasper sonríe una última vez para él.

—No tienes idea de lo equivocado que estás.

* * *

Rosalie se presenta como una mujer suave y cariñosa.

Parece humana estando frente a la chimenea encendida con la llorosa bebé entre sus brazos. Jacob descubre su belleza en los restos de su fragilidad humana, sus sueños rotos, pisoteados, prendidos en fuego. Entiende su dolor escondido y, sin caer en cuenta de ello, empieza a quererla. Rosalie es bellísima dentro de la penumbra, una dama hecha para ser madre, pero condenada a ver morir a sus hijos. Una mujer desgraciada.

Avanzando a paso titubeante, Jacob aguanta la respiración, expectante por lo que está a punto de conocer. Renesmee. Pequeña, tierna y triste. Huérfana de madre igual que él. La empatía viene de inmediato a sus brazos, que se mueven con vida propia pidiendo cargar el cuerpecito. Rosalie sonríe y asiente, permitiéndoles que se conozcan apoyando ese diminuto peso en Jacob.

Los ojos de Renesmee son idénticos a los de Bella.

Es tan bonita como su madre. Pálida y con pelo castaño, ojos grandes inyectados en sangre, hundidos en desesperanza. Jacob la comprende. Su entendimiento es fácil. Los hipidos de la niña se hacen menos frecuentes cuando Jacob la abraza contra su pecho, arrullándola con la intensión de que se olvide de su desdicha un rato. No quiere ver sombras detrás de ella. Es demasiado pronto para que comiencen a acecharla. Sería injusto. Cruel.

La manita cálida y firme de ella se presiona contra su mejilla. Jacob la mira a los ojos mientras la pequeña le transmite… _todo eso_. Recuerdos de colores brillantes, con sonidos amortiguados. Le cuesta seguirle el ritmo a la lluvia de imágenes, pues son rápidas, pasan sin cortes una detrás de otra. Llega el momento, unos segundos después, en los que sus recuerdos se concentran en lo que sabe de Jacob, lo que su madre solía murmurarle acerca de él.

Renesmee le da las gracias. Grita dentro de su mente utilizando su suave voz de niña, entusiasmada por lo mucho que cree deberle. Dice que Bella, su querida madre, fue feliz gracias a él. Vivió días hermosos gracias a él. No podría haber continuado sin su interferencia. Grita y grita que le agradece con la fuerza de todo su ser, porque su ayuda fue fundamental para que Bella tuviese una muerte tranquila. Empieza a gritar y se ve como si no fuera a detenerse pronto.

 _"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!"_

Ella es la primera de los Cullen en pronunciar esa palabra dirigiéndose a Jacob.

Respira profundo, su pecho y garganta atrapados en un nudo enorme. Renesmee le toca las mejillas con ambas manos. Continua con sus gritos un largo rato. Jacob se siente paralizado, estupefacto. No reconoce su propio sentir hasta que ella detiene su apasionado arranque.

—No hay de qué —le dice, sonriendo apenas—. No hay de qué. No me debes nada, Nessie, nunca me has debido nada. Jamás me deberás nada. Siempre vas a tenerme. Siempre voy a cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré contigo.

 _"Y yo. Te cuidaré. También te cuidaré, Jacob"._

Ella lo quiere. Lo ama del modo que Bella no pudo, tanto como Edward lo odia. La ironía es asombrosa. Y así como es asombrosa, resulta extraña. La hija de sus dos verdugos, de lo más perfecto que había visto nunca, es un querubín que lo adora. Que le agradece y dice que va a _cuidarlo_.

¿Existe algo más hermoso que esta criatura? ¿Más gentil que Jasper? ¿Más importante que su familia? Lo duda. Él y su lobo lo dudan. Y su lobo mira interesado a la bebé que quiere darle una dulce caricia, indeciso porque ha estado en una vorágine de dolor constante. No confía. No se lo permite. Es renuente al inicio. Después, cuando Renesmee sonríe y le aparecen un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas, las inquietudes del lobo se derriten.

 _"Mi lobo. Mi bello lobo. Te lo prometo, voy a cuidarte"._

Jacob se encuentra con que le cree. Desde el fondo de su alma, cree los inocentes juramentos que ella le hace. Siente sus diminutas manos apretándole los pómulos, el latir apresurado de ese corazón infantil contra su propio palpitar, y entonces la ama. Irremediablemente. Eternamente. La ama con la misma intensidad que ama a Edward, pero con ella no es sirve de sacrificio, sino como protector. La sombra detrás de sus pasos. La calidez en días fríos.

Un día Jacob morirá.

Ese día se irá deseándole lo mejor a todos y rogando por el bien de esta niña.

* * *

Sobre sus cabezas, todavía juntos, Jacob y Renesmee oyen un corazón volviendo a la vida.

Se retuerce sobre sí mismo. Sangra a borbotones. Comienza a carbonizarse. Ambos escuchan el dolor de la dueña incluso a tantos metros de distancia. Incluso aunque Bella no emite un solo sonido.

Sufren con ella. Renesmee llora y Jacob le besa la frente y acaricia la espalda. Repite mil veces en su oído que todo estará bien. Es maravilloso decir esas palabras sabiendo que son verdad.

 _"Estará aquí. Estará aquí. Jacob… ¡estará aquí!"_

—Sí. Ella es increíble, ¿no lo crees?

 _"Si. Sí. Mamá… mi mamá estará aquí"._

Lo estará.

Jacob sonríe. Todo por la felicidad de Nessie, incluida su vida. Sería fácil morir por ella. Morir por algo que vale la pena. Tierna y dulce. Un ángel completo. Manitas suaves. Mejillas rosadas. Una belleza inmaculada y sin precedentes.

¿Esta es la finalidad?

¿Por esto ama a Edward?

¿Acaso la misión Jacob era dirigir lo último de la bondad de Edward hacia un ser como Renesmee? ¿Era su tarea proteger a Bella de los vampiros —y de sí misma— para que ella y Edward pudieran casarse y crear un ángel?

Si es ese el caso, Jacob está contento.

Lo vale.

Lo vale un millón de veces.

Cuando el momento de alejarse llega, Jacob piensa con claridad. Besa de nuevo la frente de Nessie y la deposita en brazos de Rosalie, quien le da la espalda de inmediato, sus zapatos casi sin tocar el suelo mientras camina hacia otro lugar de la casa.

Pasan unos minutos.

Las heridas en el pecho de Jacob aún duelen. Quizá el dolor se vaya en un futuro. Quizá no lo haga. Es algo que no merece su preocupación. Así esté matándolo, su padre, hermanas y Renesmee estarán ahí y eso lo solucionará. Edward es poderoso. Malvado en la proporción que su hija es bondadosa. Jacob sabe que volverá a ser herido. Está en la naturaleza de aquel hombre hacer trizas lo hermoso. Y dado que la calma es inmensa el día de hoy, es un hecho que la siguiente tormenta se transformará en diluvio.

Espera no ahogarse.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Como dije antes, la historia está terminada y cuenta con dos capítulos más que publicaré inmediatamente después que este, pues soy incapaz de resistirme a ello.

Para quienes usen otras plataformas, este trabajo estará publicado en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre y seudónimo, también en Amor Yaoi, bajo el seudónimo Akire-Kira.

Sin darme cuenta, mientras escribía esto tomé varias ideas de canciones en mi biblioteca, y ya que me pareció algo muy importante (pues me ayudó a seguir trabajando hasta el final) he creado una lista de reproducción musical en Youtube para este fanfics. El link para esa lista estará publicada en la información de mi perfil más tarde, cuando termine de publicar el fanfic aquí.

Muchas gracias a todos, que lean es algo que agradezco de todo corazón.

Un saludo.

AkireMG (18/06/16)


	2. Life

**Notas de la autora:**

Y así como el alma de uno sufre, el alma del otro comienza a desintegrarse.

* * *

 **[+]**

 **Capítulo 2: Life.**

 **[+]**

* * *

Los tres días de espera concluyen con el último latir del corazón de Bella.

Desde que despertó, han transcurrido dos semanas y sus dulces labios en forma de corazón no se han abierto. Es como un fantasma que pasa frente o detrás de ellos y se esfuma entre los árboles sin dirigirles una simple mirada. Bella no vive, ella existe y va y viene mostrándose indiferente a cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera su hija, deseosa por conocerla, besarla y abrazarla, fue capaz de sacarla de su mudez. Renesmee quedó sorprendida al principio. Se aferró al cuello de Jacob y permaneció pegada a él durante horas, quieta y silenciosa hasta que se percató de la verdad.

Su madre seguía muerta.

Jacob cree que la han perdido. Algo malo pasó durante la transformación y nadie sabe qué fue ese algo; es posible que ni siquiera ella —Blanca Nieves Marchita, Ánima Sin Objetivo, Mujer Fría, hay tantos nombres que darle…—, sepa qué es lo que le sucedió. Quizá no se dé cuenta de que ya no es la misma. La humana llena de malas costumbres que vivía dejándose arrastrar por la corriente que llegara a moverla. Fuese Edward, fuese Jacob, fuese su egoísmo o aquella necesidad suya de ser amada por cualquiera, Bella jamás hizo algo que anhelara con todo su ser. No hubo nada en la Tierra que le provocara ideas como "voy a conseguirlo no importa lo mucho que me cueste".

Algunas veces, mientras Nessie le pide que jueguen y le sonríe con verdadero cariño en su precioso par de hoyuelos, Jacob ve que el mundo se tambalea bajo sus pies. No sabe cómo es que las cosas se han desarrollado hasta desbocar en esto. Y si es que lo sabe, le parece injusto. Tan injusto como el amor que siente por Edward o el sufrimiento de Renesmee al estar segura de que su madre no regresará pronto.

Bella ha emprendido un viaje que aún nadie comprende, pero del que tardará en saciarse.

* * *

Igual que siempre, Isabella arrastra a Edward consigo.

* * *

Los pasos de Jacob sobre cada escalón son lentos, dubitativos. Quiere llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible, pero al mismo tiempo quiere alargar el recorrido tanto como pueda.

La habitación a la que se propuso ir es la misma en donde sus dos verdugos permanecen una al lado del otro, sumergidos en ese horrible silencio y a la espera de un movimiento brusco que les dé una excusa escueta para atacarlo. Siguen siendo indescriptiblemente bellos en sus pasos hirientes y crueles a la hora de alar las cadenas que pusieron alrededor de su cuello. Mientras camina con la vista fija en el piso de madera, Jacob vuelve a pensar en todas las preguntas que no le serán respondidas. Acaba de recibir una razón que lo vale todo, una razón por la que haría lo que le pidiesen, pero que puede no ser _su_ razón.

La existencia de Renesmee podría no ser más que una coincidencia, una enorme distracción para lo que verdaderamente es el propósito de Jacob. Un beso delicado por parte de los magníficos en las alturas. La ansiada recompensa con sabor a ambrosía y un precio tan alto como su libertad.

Aún con mil dudas dando vueltas en su cabeza, Jacob entra en la habitación y ve a quienes ama. El Señor de la Pena y La Señora del Desinterés. Dos figuras blancas, inmóviles, perfectas en cada gesto de sus cuerpos hermosos.

Se sorprende al darse cuenta de lo mucho que todavía los adora.

El cabello de él parece desprender fuego, llamas robadas del mismísimo infierno y puestas sobre su cabeza cual corona; lo elevan a los cielos y ahí, falsamente magnánimo, mira hacia un mortal del mismo tamaño que las hormigas. Los ojos de ella, profundos en su hambre de recién nacida pero radiantes con el vacío interminable de su alma, lo desmenuzan parte por parte. Cada pliegue, línea, cicatriz y poro en su piel expuesta, son sometidos al examen abúlico de Bella, quien mira en su dirección un momento y luego gira la cabeza hacia la ventana. No obstante, el volumen del misterio que la envuelve es demasiado alto y Jacob cree que ese par de ojos carmesíes continúan sobre él, intentando absorberlo hacia la nada en su interior.

Piensa que quieren sacarle el corazón y partirlo a la mitad.

Eso es, muy posiblemente, lo que quieren hacerle. Si no los dos, uno de ellos. El Primer Verdugo debe ya estar cansado de tenerlo pululando en los alrededores. Quitarlo del camino no es una necesidad. Pero él no se guía por la necesidad. Él trabaja a base de caprichos.

Son horribles.

Perfectos.

Ahora Bella es idéntica a Edward. Luce el esplendor del demonio, ese gesto plano pero deslumbrante que reduce a Jacob a lo peor de sí. La rendición; esclavizado por sus amores ilógicos y sueños estúpidos. Una palabra de aquellos labios rosas bastaría para tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano, obediente y ansioso por servir. _Muriendo por servir._

El poder que tienen sobre él lo asusta.

Les teme.

Está horrorizado por lo que podrían hacerle.

Ellos son cada día más poderosos y Jacob, sin embargo, se topa con nuevas debilidades todas las mañanas en cuanto se despierta. Incluso dormido siente preocupación. Últimamente no ha habido descanso. Pesadillas y sueños y deseos que lo despiertan con el corazón acelerado, a punto de salírsele del pecho por sí mismo, desesperado en la densa oscuridad donde lo han mantenido cautivo cientos de días y noches.

Pero… pero los quiere. Todavía los quiere.

Su alma le pertenece a El Señor de la Pena. Hoy, mañana y siempre. Que le pida su corazón y Jacob se lo dará. Que le pida protección y Jacob se la dará. Que le pida altares, sangre sacrificios y Jacob se los dará. Lo que él quiera, Jacob se lo conseguirá porque la sombra de la desdicha lo tiene prendado del cuello y la luz de su fuerza sólo emerge si Nessie la necesita.

Hace poco cayeron en cuenta de que la niña los necesita a todos.

—Por favor —murmura Jacob, tenso y nervioso—, debemos hacer algo. Si no actuamos, pronto será demasiado tarde.

Espera una réplica. Se fija el piso de madera, piensa en todas las cosas que jamás le serán contestadas y se traga el miedo cuando Edward lo mira directamente. Él no suele hacer tal cosa, así que su sorpresa e incertidumbre son enormes. ¿Por fin va a abrirle la yugular de una mordida? ¿Lo herirá por hacerle escuchar la angustiante realidad de nuevo?

Respira profundo y exhala rogándole a Dios que su respiración sea lo más silenciosa posible. No quiere ser una molestia, jamás ha querido serlo, pero está aquí para salvar a su pequeña. Nessie lo ama. Jacob la ama. Ambos soportan la muerte en vida de La Señora del Desinterés gracias a este amor. Si perder a su Bella está siendo una tortura, Jacob no quiere comenzar a imaginarse el resto de su vida sin Renesmee.

—Por favor —repite y su voz tiembla—. Por favor, por favor, déjala sola y ayúdanos a saber por qué Renesmee crece tan rápido y si podemos detenerlo... —El temor y la tristeza se juntan y respirar se vuelve doloroso. Su garganta está apretada y entonar le cuesta, pero no considera ni por un segundo detener su plegaria—. Te lo ruego, te lo suplico… yo… jamás te pediré otra cosa, sólo esto, por ella, por tu hija… ayúdanos. Me iré lejos, no apareceré frente a ti otra vez, haré lo que sea que me pidas… sólo ayúdanos, por favor.

No le ofrece grandezas. Jacob sabe que lo que puede darle a Edward no tienen ningún valor, que sus habilidades, promesas y posesiones son inservibles comparándolas con ese hombre. Sabe que su corazón tampoco vale la pena a pesar de ser lo mejor que tiene y que se lo sacará del pecho si es lo que Edward le pide a cambio de abandonar a su esposa e ir a lugares lejanos en busca de las respuestas que nadie tiene aquí.

Los ojos dorados del hombre revelan lo que su boca no pronuncia. Está disgustado por verlo actuar patéticamente y Jacob piensa _Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Soy asqueroso, no te merezco, pero te ruego que me ayudes. Por favor. Te lo suplico. Por favor, por favor, por favor…._

—Haré lo que me pidas —enfatiza. Mueve las manos en un intento fallido de expresarse correctamente. No conoce las palabras que declaren con fidelidad las cosas a las que está dispuesto por un poco su ayuda—. Lo que sea.

La mirada de Edward no cambia. Intensa, pesada, y tremendamente difícil de soportar. Duele físicamente obtener una prueba más del repudio que el hombre al que ama siente por él. Hoy Edward es todo su mundo. Hoy no hay fuerza ni ganas de alejarse. Hoy su lobo llora y se enrosca sobre sí mismo mientras cierra los ojos, aplasta las orejas y ora por piedad. Por favor. Por favor. _Por favor._

Bella no mueve un solo músculo. Su apariencia serena no se altera por nada de lo que sucede a unos pasos de ella. Jacob también le suplicaría si hubiera forma de llamar su atención, pero no la hay y tiempo es lo que menos tiene.

Más de un minuto después, Edward imita a su esposa mirando el exterior a través de la ventana.

Acepta ayudarles.

Lo que le pide a Jacob es algo que éste hace y luego intenta olvidar.

* * *

Está ahogándose.

Igual que en los primeros meses tras la creación de su lazo con Edward, Jacob está ahogándose y no hay nadie que pueda entrar al agua a salvarlo. Tampoco necesita ayuda. No en realidad. Él sabe mantener la cabeza fuera del agua incluso aunque el resto de sí se congele y entumezca. Y si bien no la necesita, _la quiere_. Quiere que alguien se arriesgue por él, que alguien salte al agua para llevarlo hasta la orilla incluso aunque eso podría matarlos a ambos.

Jacob anhela profundamente que alguien dé por él lo que está dándole a Edward, lo que le dio a Bella y todo aquello que va a darle a Renesmee. Su bella niña lo ama —lo adora—, pero jamás van a amarse el uno al otro del modo que Jacob sueña. Ella es su ángel, su giño de los magníficos en las alturas, y él la protegerá de todo aquel que pretenda lastimarla.

La protegerá de él mismo, porque la ama y la adora y la abrazaría una eternidad entera, pero su unión con Edward siempre representará una barrera. Jacob es incapaz de ofrecer todo de sí a una persona además de Edward. Su alma ya la tiene en las manos, bien sujeta para que no pueda zafarse de tener la intensión de hacerlo.

Por supuesto, Jacob no tiene dicha intensión.

Perdida, completa e irrevocablemente.

Así es su amor. Su condena, su tortura, su fin.

Si Edward no fuese el hombre que es —cruel, mortífero, insensible—, Jacob estaría en el paraíso. A su lado. Amándolo y siendo amado cada día y cada noche de su vida maldita. ¿Cómo sería si Edward lo quisiera por lo menos un poco? ¿Jacob terminaría como Bella? Luego de disfrutar de la felicidad, ¿las circunstancias lo conducirían al silencio? ¿Es Edward así de dañino?

Jacob piensa. Una y otra vez. Es raro que se detenga. Sus dudas sin respuesta, los misterios milenarios, las razones fuera de foco. El sentido de la realidad se desdibuja. Los cómo se elevan a lo incontable, pero los por qué están tan lejos. Más lejos que la orilla de la galaxia. Más perdido que el centro del universo. Estamos y vivimos y no sabemos por qué o para qué. La humanidad es una interrogante gigantesca, y Jacob se siente reducido al darse cuenta de ello.

¿Cómo se atreve a pensar tanto en sí mismo cuando cada ser viviente pasa su vida pululando en las mismas preguntas que él se hace?

De improviso, su cuerpo recibe una presión más poderosa.

Había estado ignorándolo casi con maestría, pero Edward no acepta distracciones. Jacob debe permanecer concentrado, atento y dispuesto. Eso es lo que le pidió a cambio de ayuda. Este es el precio que cobra por intentar salvar a su propia hija.

 _"Eres horrible"_.

Jacob percibe el roce áspero del suelo bajo su pecho, donde la herida sobre su corazón ha comenzado a sangrar cual grifo desde hace horas.

 _"Te amo"_.

Las rodillas están temblándole, débiles bajo fuerzas ajenas.

 _"¿Qué necesitas?"_

Difícilmente recuerda una sensación como esta en el pasado. No es dolor. Es peor que el dolor.

 _"Yo te ayudaré"_.

Respirar es difícil. Está encerrado en una habitación repleta de humo. Su muerte lo mira desde el otro lado de esa ventana oscurecida, ondeando su arma con esas manos delicadas y lechosas que Jacob examina, fascinado. La muerte es bellísima. Una mujer con apariencia de simple mortal que observa fijamente y no para de ondear su oz en ningún instante.

 _"Sabes a lo que he venido"._

Una vez su madre le contó a Jacob una historia sobre un niño y su amor por las mariposas.

 _"Mírame, mírame, mírame. Puedo concederte tu más profundo deseo"._

Aquel niño vio la migración de aquellos insectos alados una tarde y su amor por ellos nació y creció a partir de ese día. Pidió a sus padres libros que le dijeran todo lo que quería saber de las mariposas y sus padres se los dieron, enternecidos por el ingenuo e infantil interés de su único hijo.

 _"Puedo darte el mundo si me lo pides. Sólo mírame"._

Meses después, tras haberse empapado con saberes del objeto de su amor, el niño y sus padres fueron a pasar las vacaciones en el campo. Ahí, el niño encontró muchos tipos de mariposas.

 _"No te negaría nada. No me importa lo que has hecho. Para mí, que te amo tanto, olvidar y perdonar es muy sencillo"._

Una tarde, mientras el padre recolectaba vegetales del huerto detrás de su casa en el campo y la madre leía noticias del periódico mientras esperaba el regreso de su esposo, el niño salió de la casa diciendo que iba a jugar en el claro del frente. Su madre le sonrió y lo dejó ir. Su padre le advirtió que no se alejara demasiado, que el atardecer estaba cerca y nada bueno podría suceder si entraba al bosque a esas horas.

 _"Entrégate a mí"._

El niño obedeció a su padre y regreso antes de que anocheciera. La cena estuvo lista temprano. El padre comió sentado frente a su esposa, acariciándole la mano y murmurando frases dulces para ella. Ellos se amaban mucho. El niño los veía de reojo, pero su atención estaba siendo absorbida por algo que tenía en su regazo. La madre se dio cuenta.

 _"Estás cerca. Ya me tienes y aún te quiero. Ven conmigo"._

La madre le pidió a su hijo que le mostrara lo que tenía en sus piernas, escondido por el mantel. Le dijo que no debería estar con alguno de sus juguetes mientras comía. El niño, diciéndole que no era un juguete, extendió la manita y le ofreció a su madre aquello que tanto le encantaba. La feliz expresión de su madre, que estaba tan contenta por tener a sus dos grandes amores junto a ella, cambió por completo al recibir cinco alas de mariposa sobre su palma.

 _"No me tengas miedo. En donde yo estoy las cosas son mejores"._

El niño contó a sus padres que salió para buscar mariposas y escogió a las que tenían las alas más bonitas. La madre, tocando las tersas alas sintiéndose apesadumbrada, preguntó a su hijo por qué se las quitó a las mariposas. Su hijo respondió que quería tenerlas con él porque las amaba mucho.

 _"Aquí, conmigo, respirar no es difícil"._

La madre guardó las cinco alas en su joyero y nunca más mencionó el día en que su pequeño se las arrancó a las mariposas. En la noche, su esposo la abrazó mientras ella lloraba.

 _"Pídemelo y estarás bien. Siempre estarás bien"._

Jacob no entendió el significado de esa historia al principio. Sarah le dijo que algún día iba a comprender y que sabría por qué la madre del niño se sintió mal luego de oír la respuesta de su hijo. A sus cinco años, Jacob creyó que Sarah estaba diciéndole que nunca les quitara las alas a las mariposas, que eso estaba mal.

 _"Abrázame"._

Con Edward y Bella, Jacob aprendió que no se trataba de las mariposas que quedaron mutiladas.

 _"Bésame"._

Era la noción del amor del niño.

 _"No temas"._

Edward es el niño.

Bella, las mariposas.

Y lo que Jacob siente, eso que el territorio del dolor no abarca en su totalidad, se llama decepción. La misma decepción que sintió la madre.

* * *

Jacob divisa a Irina en lo alto de la montaña en cuanto Nessie señala hacia allí.

La mujer corre en dirección opuesta al saberse visible y Jacob descubre, de nuevo, que sus oraciones y ruegos no sirven de nada. Irina fue la compañera de Laurent, el vampiro que él y su manada asesinaron antes de que Edward y su familia volvieran a Forks.

Habrá venganza.

Durante su carrera de regreso a casa de los Cullen, sintiendo las manos de Renesmee aferradas a su pelaje, Jacob se pregunta a cuánto está dispuesta Irina por la memoria de quien amó.

Se pregunta si Bella saldrá de su silencio.

Se pregunta si Edward detendrá sus peticiones.

* * *

No sabe a cuánto Irina está dispuesta.

Bella no sale de su silencio.

Edward no detiene sus peticiones.

El Señor, contados días, acompaña a La Señora en su insensible estado, quietos, silenciosos y a la espera de aquello que ninguno más comprende. Algo que posiblemente ni ellos mismos saben qué es. Jacob se convence de que lo que buscan no lo encontrarán. Que va a consumirlos y se transformarán un par de estatuas blancas y suaves, incapaces de moverse, atrapados en sus lejanas y oscuras habitaciones. Encerrados por la eternidad frente a sus ojos.

Quizá es lo mejor.

Los Cullen apuestan a la bondad de sus conocidos para defender a Renesmee. Dulce niña huérfana de padre y madre que nada malo ha hecho al mundo. Que no ha hecho nada al mundo además de crecer en él a un lado de Jacob. ¿Por qué Irina movió sus piezas en contra de Nessie? ¿Por qué no pudo dejar en paz al pequeño ángel y atacar a los responsables del asesinato de Laurent? Jacob le habría dicho directo a la cara que él y Sam, su alfa, lideraron la caza del vampiro. Le habría gritado que, si quería venganza, podría disputársela con él.

Jacob no sabe a cuánto Irina está dispuesta, pero sí que él, humano y lobo, sombra de desdicha y luz de fuerza, es el principal enemigo de su propósito.

Nunca había sentido esta ansia por combate en su vida. El impulso natural contra los vampiros no es nada comparado con la sensación que lo embriaga ahora. No es porque está en la cima de su lista de deberes, sino porque quiere hacerlo.

Desea hacerlo.

Desea rastrear a Irina a lo largo y ancho del globo. Desea invitarla a una batalla. Desea que lo enfrente a él sin mostrar una sola gota de arrepentimiento. Que lo enfrente él, quien se presenta a sí mismo y ante todos como el ofendido principal de sus acciones impulsivas.

 _Pelea, Irina. Pelea contra mí. Por Laurent, ¡por lo que le hice junto a mi manada! ¡Vamos! ¡Estoy esperándote, maldita!_

Jamás había tenido esta sed de sangre.

No se debe a que la mujer amenaza el bienestar de Renesmee.

No se debe a que la vida de su imprima está en juego.

Esto es por él.

Por Jacob Black.

Porque un día va a morir y no piensa irse sin haber luchado.

* * *

Jasper desaparece.

Una noche se escabulle de la casa y deja rastros confusos por doquier.

Jacob deja a Renesmee con Rosalie y lo busca.

Lo busca infructuosamente tres días y tres noches enteras.

Al regresar, Nessie lo recibe con los brazos extendidos y una expresión de entendimiento. Jacob se aferra a ella. La besa y la abraza y mira sus recuerdos y duerme junto a ella.

 _"Mi tío regresará"_ , dice la niña sin mover los labios, inundando la mente de Jacob con su voz suave, sus ojos castaños rebosando de amor y una sonrisa tierna marcándole los hoyuelos. " _Yo sé que no nos dejará solos"_.

—¿Estás segura?

 _"Sí"._ Asiente y sus largos rizos color cobre se alborotan alrededor de su rostro. " _El tío regresará, Jacob. No ama como nosotros lo amamos a él. Regresará, tenlo por seguro"._

—¿Por qué se fue, Nessie? —no quiere tener más preguntas que jamás serán respondidas. Son demasiadas las que se acumulan en los bordes de sus párpados, que caen a las sábanas y mojan la cama de su niña. Demasiadas. Ya basta.

 _"No lo sé… Jacob, mi lobo… no lo sé, perdóname"._

—No es culpa tuya —le asegura—. Algún día se lo preguntaré. Cuando vuelva a verlo, no importa cuánto tiempo falte, se lo preguntaré.

 _"Tío Jasper volverá"_ , repite la niña. No hay indecisión alguna en ella. " _Él y tía Alice volverán"._

 _"¿Alice?"_ , piensa Jacob, _"¿Alice?"_

Entonces recuerda.

Ella también desapareció.

* * *

Los vampiros nómadas llegan y se acercan demasiado a Renesmee y Jacob. A ella, por curiosidad; a él, por desconfianza. No los culpa. Él tampoco le confiaría a ninguno el asunto más mínimo y, por supuesto, tampoco a Renesmee. Se abraza a ella y no la separa de su cuerpo ni un centímetro. La niña les muestra sus recuerdos a todos y la mayoría lucen sorprendidos de la relación que mantiene con Jacob. Les asombra que el chico lobo signifique tanto para Renesmee.

—Es un caso increíble, lo sabemos —Emmett es quien suele intentar explicar el porqué de la presencia de Jacob las veces en las que Carlisle y su encanto aturdidor no se encuentran. Se inventa un montón de basura con tal de no decir una palabra acerca de la imprimación—. Se ha convertido en nuestro aliado luego de tanto. Quisiéramos que tratan de ser objetivos sobre su estadía con nosotros. Él es valioso.

Valioso. ¿Qué clase de valor tiene él para Emmett? ¿Estratégico? ¿Numérico?

Siendo el contacto de Renesmee uno al que está acostumbrado, Jacob no se percata de cuándo ella le pone una mano en la base de la garganta.

 _"Te quiere"_. Jacob la mira, inquisitivo. Ella ríe y resopla. _"Todos te queremos, Jacob"._

El "todos" de Nessie nunca ha incluido a Bella o a Edward. Jacob aprendió a entender las implicaciones de ello del peor modo, arrodillado, sangrante… Nessie le hace ver los rostros de su familia, la sonrisa conciliadora de Esme y las cejas expresivas y pobladas de Rosalie, la usual mueca satírica de Emmett y ese extraño fruncimiento de labios de Jasper, los ojos profundos y repletos de energía de Alice y la tersura arrebatadora en los pómulos altos de Carlisle.

 _"Todos te queremos"._ Nessie apoya su cabecita en la mejilla de Jacob, suspirando y dirigiéndoles una mirada astuta a los nómadas. Siente los brazos de Jacob firmes y fuertes alrededor de ella, cubriéndola protectoramente, y se siente a salvo. Siempre a salvo. Espera el día en el que crezca y la longitud de sus brazos alcance para rodear por completo a Jacob. Quiere hacerlo sentir protegido y amado. _"Todos te queremos"_. Pero Jacob no lo ve. No puede ver el amor que su familia le profesa porque El Señor de la Pena le ha vendado los ojos.

En el futuro, se promete Renesmee, ella misma arrancará la venda y destronará al Señor y a la Señora.

* * *

Luego de un día entero de peticiones, Jacob está exhausto, casi delirante. Mira su muerte a través de la ventana oscurecida y le hace todas esas preguntas que jamás le serán contestadas. No sinceramente. Jamás sinceramente. Lo único verdadero es la decepción, el dolor y aquella oz que ondula en el aire y le recita poemas de amor, pidiéndole que _por favor ven conmigo._

Sus brazos están entumecidos, el cuello le arde y su pecho, oh su pecho, gotea sangre oscura. Ve la magia yéndose, alzándose hacia el cielo con el peso de una hoja seca, y llora por ella. Está perdiéndola. La ilusión y la esperanza. Sus sueños y metas. Suben y suben y suben y Jacob es incapaz de alcanzarlas. Huyen de él. De su alma cautiva y mente doblegada. Lo dejan porque no ha sido fuerte. Lo dejan porque sigue amando lo insalvable y lo amará hasta que su corazón no pueda derramar sus jugos viscosos y carmesíes sobre la cadena oxidada que lo retiene ahí, entre fibras blancas y motas de polvo.

 _¿Lo liberarán? ¿Alguien lo liberará?_

Su muerte sacude la cabeza.

No.

Al lado de la muerte, que adoptó el cuerpo de una mujer mortal, la luz y la oscuridad, dos hombres altísimos y con capuchas, le ofrecen sus manos. La oscuridad le sonríe con sus ojos azules. La luz le ruega con sus ojos negros. Jacob se da cuenta de que están pidiéndole que elija. Ella o ellos. Lo que haga falta o el final definitivo.

La oz traspasa la ventana. Se estira, saludándolo, y se detiene al tocarle la frente. Un ligero empujón y su cráneo sería atravesado por el arma. Sería sencillo. La muerte es siempre sencilla. Su muerte lo es aún más. Tan cerca. A una palabra de tomarlo bajo su cuidado. Y es hermosa. Mortal y hermosa. ¿Puede abrazarla? ¿Puede darle un beso en la mejilla?

Su muerte sacude la cabeza.

Sí.

Sí, pero ven conmigo.

Los ojos negros de la luz ruegan. A ellos, se unen los labios de la oscuridad, pálidos y delgados. Ruidosos. Enérgicos. Jacob lo envidia y la oscuridad asiente bajándose la capucha blanca. Su ondulado cabello es rojo y largo, tan largo que seguro acaricia las puertas del cielo con sus puntas. La luz lo mira un segundo frunciendo su ceño, furioso por tener que vivir al lado del otro sin quejarse. Se quita la capucha negra y Jacob divisa el brillo irreal de una melena dorada. Ellos dos no lucen la apariencia común de la muerte. Son hermosos. Angelicales. Los hombres más hermosos que ha visto, aquellos a los que les confiaría todo. Quiere estar con ellos. Perderlos sería horrible.

 _¿Aún falta?_

La luz y la oscuridad asienten. La muerte, delante de ellos, retrae su oz y aguarda.

 _¿Podré… hacerlo?_

Ellos asienten de nuevo. La luz le sonríe y la oscuridad se arremolina alrededor de la muerte para ahuyentarla. _"No se te necesita"_ , le dice _, "¡vete! ¡Vete!"_. La luz despeja el humo que oscurece la ventana y entra en la habitación. Se arrodilla a un lado de Jacob y le aparta el cabello de la cara. La luz no deja de sonreírle. La oscuridad, con ese rojo y largo cabello que huele a nerolí tapizando la habitación, lo abraza por la espalda y canta sobre su oído. De tanto en tanto, utilizando un par de sus dedos largos y huesudos, la oscuridad recoge sangre de su pecho y hace que la luz la tome con su lengua.

Jacob pierde la conciencia mientras la oscuridad entona una canción de venganza y la luz engulle el resto de su sangre derramada.

Lo que ve en sus sueños le produce pavor al despertar.

* * *

La fecha en la que los Vulturis aparecerán en el claro está cada vez más cerca. Justo cuando la nieve comience a derretirse en las orillas de los árboles y los primeros colores de la primavera se hagan presentes entre el estéril paisaje invernal. Antes del canto de los pájaros. Al mismo tiempo en que los osos gastan la última reserva de nutrientes en sus cuerpos.

Alice fue bastante específica en su nota.

Renesmee ha crecido. Su estatura y peso son los de una niña de dos años. Los nómadas son testigos de que esta criatura no es igual a los niños transformados a edades tempranas. Ella nació siendo vampiro y no merece la destrucción a la que el Alto Concejo querrá condenarla.

Carmen se encariña con ella, le peina el cabello y le cuenta historias sobre los más antiguos vampiros que conoció en su juventud como hija de la noche. Carlisle continúa haciendo mediciones a horas específicas y Jacob tranquiliza su angustia cuando los promedios de crecimiento se hacen más pequeños. La velocidad de su desarrollo es menos acelerada conforme los días pasan. Al principio fueron diferencias centesimales, pero ahora el cambio es obvio para cualquiera.

Emmett, Carlisle y Garrett, uno de los nómadas, enseñan a los menos experimentados cómo luchar y defenderse. Verlos combatir le trae recuerdos a Jacob de cuando él y la manada recibieron clases por parte de Jasper. Entonces aún no sabía cuánto apoyo recibiría de él. Jacob lo imagina enfrentándose con Emmett y sus ánimos de aprender se esfuman. Carraspea y da media vuelta, sus pies alejándolo de las memorias malas y llevándolo al encuentro con su ángel.

Renesmee pasa un cepillo por las hebras rubias de Rosalie. A la niña le encanta ser la cuidadora del cabello de su tía. Es como el oro. Como el sol. Rosalie es una belleza a la que Nessie admira y sigue. Su madre en todos los sentidos que Isabella no lo es.

Quedándose al margen, Jacob toma asiento en el marco de la ventana. Sonríe y elogia el trabajo de Nessie cuando ésta llama su atención, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa extraviado dentro de sus propias cavilaciones. No es que la posibilidad de estarse volviendo loco lo asuste a muerte, pero últimamente ve cosas que no existen, seres que, en la realidad generalizada, no son visibles.

Dos hombres encapuchados con los que soñó tras aquellas peticiones y que no desaparecieron cuando recuperó por completo la conciencia. Días y días ha vivido esperando que los demás los noten pululando por ahí, que digan algo acerca de los cantos de uno o el brillo irreal de la melena dorada del otro. Nadie ha hecho comentario alguno al respecto, así que Jacob llegó a la conclusión de que es el único quien los ve. De cierta manera, se siente honrado. Orgulloso de conocer el azul inhumano de los ojos del hombre que viste de blanco. Orgulloso de que el hombre vestido de negro le sonría a él y solamente a él. Y orgulloso, sobre todas las cosas, de que ambos hombres le digan lo que saben.

 _"Él, el de la barba, mata desde antes de ser uno de ellos. Garrett. Su nombre es Garrett y el día en que nació, el trabajo de parto acabó con su madre. Soldado. Una moral cuestionable…"._

 _"¿La ves? ¿Ves cómo utiliza sus habilidades mientras sonríe y se disculpa por hacer daño? No se arrepiente. La verdad es que le gusta causar dolor. Kate disfruta con la crueldad, pero ama a su hermana más allá de lo narrable…"._

 _"¡Mira sus movimientos! ¡Sus ademanes! No es una niña dulce. Maggie es más antigua de lo que su cuerpo podría jurar. Y ella también sabe mucho. Sabe si le mientes y eso la hizo desconfiada desde muy pequeña…"._

 _"Nunca creas lo que él dice. Amun no se interesa por nadie que no sea él mismo. Le prendería fuego a su hijo y a su esposa si eso asegurara su supervivencia…"._

 _"Acércatele, pero no le confíes nada. Es bondadosa cuando se encuentra en desventaja. Dulce. Muy dulce y caritativa y buena cuando tiene serlo, cuando necesita serlo. Después, adquirido el poder, toda su tersura se evapora. Llámala Sena. Y recuerda que ese no es su nombre real..."._

 _"Sólo tengo una advertencia: no la mires a los ojos. El don de Zafrina es más efectivo si hay contacto visual previo…"._

 _"Tanya trataría de matarte si osas tocar a Kate. Su amor hacia ella no es de hermana. La ha amado como mujer y esposa desde que fue transformada. Es fuerte en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, y sumamente posesiva…"._

 _"Hace muchos años Eleazar tuvo una hija. No biológica. La quiso muchísimo. Más de lo que quiere a Carmen. Más, incluso, de lo que se quiere a él mismo. Recuérdasela y lo tendrás de enemigo…"._

 _"Posiblemente él se irá pronto. No cuentes con Alistair para la batalla. No le interesa hacerse de aliados y sabe que Carlisle le perdonará que se vaya. Siempre lo perdona. Se han conocido por siglos, la historia entre ellos es difícil de contar…"._

 _"A Liam poco o nada le importa tu causa. Es un hombre apasionado cuya pasión se concentra en un tema por década. Ahora mismo adora Egipto, los secretos que podrían esconderse entre las tumbas de los faraones…"._

 _"No te les acerques. Son peligrosos. Repudian a los Hijos de la Luna, y no conocen las diferencias entre ellos y los de la tribu Quileute. Vladimir y Stefan dieron caza a un sinfín de manadas de lobos en el pasado. Las exterminaron todas…"._

Ellos murmuran a cada rato. Jacob mira a alguno de los nómadas y los murmullos comienzan a su alrededor. Los hombres, a quienes no sabe cómo llamar —o si debería permitirse darles nombre—, no escatiman en detalles. Relatan historias sobre tiempos de guerra, limpias sus voces y fluidas las palabras, como si estuviesen leyéndolo de un libro o supieran de memoria éste y se les antojara recitárselo. No sabe lo que son. Delirios, sueños diurnos, alucinaciones, rompimientos de la realidad… no sabe lo que son, pero se encuentra amándolos. La luz y la oscuridad. Dos partes de un todo que no quiere dejarse ver. El cabello rojo y rizado, tan largo que las puertas de los cielos deberán elevarse para no ser violadas; los ojos negros, sin brillo, profundos cual abismo, preciosos como el cielo nocturno libre de estrellas.

Lo más probable es que esté volviéndose loco. Condenadamente loco.

Si no fuera así, ¿por qué los vería? ¿De qué forma sino estando loco el cabello rojo del hombre envolvería su cintura, sus muslos, su espalda y hombros? ¿Cómo si no habiendo perdido la cordura el reflejo iridiscente de aquella melena dorada lo dejaría momentáneamente cegado? ¿Y esa oz balanceándose en el aire, flotando al otro lado de la habitación sin que nadie la sostenga?

Nessie lo llama.

Por un par de horas, Jacob omite la presencia de los hombres y el chirrido metálico de la oz.

* * *

Esa misma noche, guiado por la oscuridad, Jacob entra en la habitación del Señor y la Señora. Se siente como un sueño. Probablemente lo sea; el brillo de la luna y las estrellas es magnífico, precioso más allá de las palabras y muy, muy lejos de su capacidad de describirlo; una escena de bruma y destellos que no lucen terrenales, sino celestiales, y que Jacob se asegura de apreciar lo suficiente. No quiere olvidar esto. La belleza de la noche. La belleza de los rizos rojos y aquellos alarmantes ojos azules, casi neones, ávidos de mostrarle secretos. Espera que le sean revelados en canciones o poemas.

Imperturbable, la Señora es fiel a lo sabido y mantiene su posición usual: mirando el horizonte por la ventana, bebiendo colores falsos de luces imaginarias. Jacob no le presta atención. Ve la quietud y la palidez, la desgarradora muerte en vida, y decide que no vale la pena. Ella jamás valió la pena. Con una sonrisa pícara en sus deliciosos labios, la oscuridad le pasa un brazo por los hombros y canturrea un melódico _"sí"_ antes de besarle la mejilla. _"_ _Sí, exactamente"_.

Ebrio con el aroma nerolí de la cabellera roja, a Jacob le toma un segundo adivinar que la luz está ahí también, acompañándolos en la habitación. Ojos negros y enormes, cariñosos en las arrugas que los decoran, permanecen concentrados en él. Una mirada que roba el aliento. Sabe que no se le permite, que está mal que quiera hacerlo, pero Jacob lucha por liberarse del agarre de la oscuridad un par de segundos, ansioso por encontrarse con la luz y dormir en su pecho, besar sus cabellos que irradian luz como el sol, adorar esas cejas y esos labios y esa nariz…

La luz le sonríe, sabia y paciente. _"Sí, mi amor, sí. Dormiré a tu lado"_. Los dedos huesudos de la oscuridad aprietan con más fuerza su brazo y lo empujan hacia el frente, a dondequiera que quiera llevarlo en esa detestable habitación manchada de muerte. Habiendo perdido de vista la luz durante lo que dura un parpadeo, Jacob va en contra de los ojos azules, casi neones, y los rizos de fuego, de sus razones incomprensibles y cantos angustiantes. Le entran ganas de echarse llorar. La magnitud de su anhelo lo desconcierta. Su deseo por la luz supera con creces su deseo de lucha. ¡No lo alejen de él! ¡Por Dios, no lo hagan! ¿No ven que se muere? ¿Acaso no ven que lo ama?

 _"Shh. Tranquilo, mi amor. ¡Tranquilo!"_. Puede no ser sutil en sus acciones, pero la oscuridad suele tratarlo delicadamente, con dedos suaves y abrazos tiernos. Ahora, esta noche, la delicadeza se diluye un poco. No hay tiempo. Y la verdad es que nunca lo hay, sólo que en este preciso instante resulta mil veces más abrumador y la oscuridad pierde su desfachatez en cuando percibe que el control se escapa. No de sus manos ni de las de la luz. Simplemente escapa

En una sucesión de imágenes y emociones angustiantes, Jacob es colocado frente a la ventana de la pared opuesta a la que la Señora ocupa. El cristal está ligeramente polvoriento y, viéndolo tan de cerca, a un centímetro de su nariz, los rallones en su superficie tejen caminos laberínticos. Miles y miles de raspaduras en algo que sigue siendo resistente. Es encantador y le recuerda a Jasper, a Nessie y a él mismo.

La oscuridad manipula su rostro, lo mueve hasta que sus ojos cafés observan al Señor. Pensativo y hermoso Señor. Las heridas en el cuello y el pecho empiezan a arderle.

 _"¿Lo sientes?"_

 _¿Qué cosa?_

 _"Esta unión. Aquí, en tu cabeza y tu corazón y tu alma. En todo de ti. ¿No lo sientes?"_

Lo siente. Cada día y cada noche durante años.

El problema es que no quiere sentirlo, así que lo ignora. Se ha vuelto una actitud involuntaria.

 _Sí._

 _"¿Por qué, entonces, no escuchas sus gritos? Me trastornan. Se oyen horripilantes. ¿Por qué no los escuchas?"_

 _Los escucho._

Y sí, son horripilantes. El combustible infinito de sus pesadillas.

 _"¿Haces oídos sordos a ellos? ¿Cómo puedes? ¿Cómo soportas ser testigo de tanto dolor?"_

Eso quisiera saber. Cómo y porqué es todo lo que pide. Tiene un par de indicios que lo han llevado a callejuelas sin salida. A conciencia, busca los ojos dorados del Señor, un par de ámbares opacos abiertos a lo largo y a lo ancho, extrañamente receptivos y bondadosos al engancharse a Jacob. No entendiendo bien su respuesta, pero sabiendo que es la total verdad, murmura palabras que embelesan al hombre, a la oscuridad, y perturben a la luz. El Señor sostiene su mirada en cada sílaba y lo impulsa a través de los espacios, de las inevitables pausas que lo dejan en la miseria del vacío.

 _Es… porque él lo soporta. También escucha los gritos y los soporta. Eso me dice que debo hacer lo mismo. Atravesar las mismas veredas. Presenciar los mismos horrores. Recibir los mismos castigos._

 _"Mi amor…"_ , la luz exclama con angustia, devastado por lo que Jacob ha dicho, _"_ _no es verdad. No debes. ¡No debes! Él quiso este dolor, él actuó para merecérselo, ¡no tú!"_

 _"!Pero si es bellísimo¡"_ , corta la oscuridad besando a Jacob en la frente y la boca, saciado, en éxtasis, _"_ _Si es así, el dolor no importa. ¡No importa nada!"_

Jacob no se resiste a las caricias de la oscuridad. Su toque es, de hecho, agradable. Placentero con una nota de sensualidad enloquecedora. Acepta los besos y encuentra un refugio pasajero en los abrazos y las canciones de júbilo. Mientras, sufriendo, la luz niega una y otra vez. Grita que no y que no y que no.

En medio de todo eso, el Señor extiende una de sus blancas manos, ofreciéndose a Jacob, implorando por una larga época de paz. Resplandeciendo, una mancha rojiza de pena envuelve sus ámbares abiertos, expuestos, vulnerables… Lo conmueven.

Jacob no toma su mano y el Señor se sumerge de nueva cuenta en el silencio.

* * *

El hombre de cabellos rojos duerme a los pies de la luz, absolutamente inconsciente de la mirada que éste le da y la creciente —asombrosa— fuerza de Jacob. Nunca podrá verla. Ese hombre sólo está consciente mientras Jacob se desmorona. Esa es una de sus funciones. Y, de cualquier manera, Jacob lo adora y se preocupa por lo que la luz podría hacerle en ese vulnerable estado. Es una luz, pero no significa que sea siempre bueno, así como la oscuridad no es siempre mala. A la luz, Jacob lo ha escuchado murmurar cosas atemorizantes. Le preocupa encontrar a la oscuridad herido, su precioso cabello cortado, sus pasionales reacciones extinguidas...

Se angustia, aunque ellos posiblemente sólo estén en su mente. Trastornada e inestable mente, por lo que puede juzgar. Sin embargo, un par de todas esas cosas que le dicen sobre la gente resulta que son verdad. Poco a poco, de la boca de los nómadas o de los Cullen, Jacob ha empezado a tranquilizarse. Quizá no está loco, sino algo confundido. Lo que la luz y la oscuridad le dijeron es posible que sea el eco de lo que escucha día a día, una adaptación positiva para lo que está viviendo últimamente. Compañía que lo consuele de tanto en tanto. Seres que estén por y para él. Que lo amen tanto y como él los ama.

Renesmee está contenta de que Jacob se encuentre mejor. Le muestra los bellos lugares que Zafrina la ha dejado ver, los maravillosos fenómenos que Benjamín puede crear, las manifestaciones luminosas que emergen del cuerpo de Kate cuando utiliza su don y lo extraño que Maggie actúa cuando las personas hablan alrededor de ella. Jacob, por un instante, no puede localizar a esas cuatro personas en el mismo espacio en el que él vive. Como si fueran una invención más de su cabeza. Luego, echando un vistazo a través de la ventana, divisa uno de esos destellos sobrenaturales vibrando alrededor de las manos de Kate. La iluminación disminuida por la llegada del atardecer convierte esos rayos azules y blancos en un truco de magia cautivador. Detrás de la mujer, luciendo distraído, Benjamín manipula fuego y viento. Hay un tornado amarillo y rojo dando vueltas sobre la palma de su mano. Es impresionante.

Renesmee no quiere irse a dormir. Está fascinada con Zafrina y Benjamín. Jacob, reconociendo que los dos vampiros son dignos objetos de atención, está realmente cansado. Tuvo peticiones hoy y el cuerpo le duele desde las rodillas hasta los omoplatos. Rosalie, dándose cuenta de lo incómodo que se siente soportando el peso de la niña, la toma de sus brazos. Hay una sonrisa pequeña en los labios de la mujer. Jacob vacila antes de asentir en su dirección y darse a la fuga para dormir unas horas. Ama a Nessie, de verdad que lo hace, pero su niña es del tipo que siempre está en movimiento. Viendo, preguntando, acercándose, buscando, tocando... Jacob no tiene energía para seguirle el paso. Ella no necesita dormir con la regularidad que Jacob lo necesita. La diferencia entre ambos es clara cuando Jacob pasa más de un día en vela, en su cansancio patente y la energía que Nessie no deja de irradiar.

En cuanto se recuesta en la cama, la luz toma asiento en el borde, sus dedos fríos deslizándose por el brazo de Jacob lentamente. No hacen falta más que un par de minutos para sentir a la oscuridad deslizándose debajo de las sábanas, haciéndose un lugar junto a Jacob y pasándole los brazos en torno al pecho. El cuerpo de la oscuridad es cálido y suave. Un mechón de los largos cabellos rojos y rizados hace su camino por la cama y se enreda en el tobillo de Jacob. Antes de caer dormido, sintiendo aún los dedos de la luz sobre la piel de su brazo, la oscuridad hunde el rostro en su cuello y lo besa debajo de la quijada.

 _"Dulces sueños, amor mío"_.

* * *

La oscuridad ríe en voz muy baja. Está adormilado y se recarga lánguidamente en el hombro de la luz, quien no muestra expresión alguna, ni siquiera el usual sonidillo de disgusto ante la cercanía de la oscuridad. Jacob mira de reojo su interacción unilateral, sorprendido por la falta de rechazo en el hombre con oro por cabellos. No obstante, sabiendo a la perfección lo que ha provocado su actitud, Jacob lo acompaña en su hermetismo.

Isabella observa a Renesmee. La niña está dormida por primera vez en cuatro días. Sentado a los pies de la cama de Renesmee, en total control de sí, pero temiendo un absceso de furia, aguarda a que la mujer haga algo. Que diga algo. Que exprese algo. Imposible que la visión de su hermosa hija no le haga sentir nada. Jacob quiere besarla y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas cada momento que la ve, cada segundo que los preciosos rizos color bronce se mecen a los costados de su rostro de querubín, cada vez que le dice que lo ama en esa dulce voz suya, cada día, tarde y noche del resto de su vida.

Pero Isabella no se mueve. No habla. No siente. Es una fría estatua de mármol y rubíes. Y existe algo en ella, en su apariencia de ángel solemne, libre de pecado o culpa, que Jacob odia con una profundidad arrasadora. La oscuridad, todavía riéndose, da un aplauso y le sonríe. _"_ _¡Sí!"_ , le dice, emocionado, _"_ _¡Sí, cariño! ¡Eso es!"._ El otro hombre, cuya mirada no abandona la figura de Isabella, le lanza una mirada reprobatoria a la oscuridad. Es rápida, discreta, y la oscuridad lo omite.

¿Qué tan mala es su idea de arrastrar a la mujer fuera de ahí? No la quiere cerca de Nessie. Detesta que se haya atrevido a acercarse de repente, luciendo su falsa inocencia y estúpida inexpresividad cual escudo. Jacob no le teme y hace tiempo que dejó de amarla; valió la pena, completamente, y, a pesar de ello, ahora no tendría ningún sentido. ¿Por qué iba a amarla? ¿Porque abandonó a Renesmee nada más verla? ¿Porque le arrebató partes de su dignidad a través de los años? ¿Porque jamás consideró lo horriblemente doloroso que fue para él asistir a esa boda? ¿Porque procuró únicamente su satisfacción, su comodidad y sus caprichos?

Isabella Marie Swan. Isabella Marie Cullen-Swan. No importa el nombre, la mortalidad o inmortalidad, ella es una cáscara de deseos fútiles y codicia. Juró que amaba a Renesmee, que era lo que más quería, y Jacob debió esperarlo, pero todo ese —fingido— amor fue su excusa. Un modo de obtención. Un modo horrible de confirmar su unión con Edward, de convencerse que su matrimonio prosperaría aún luego de transformarse en vampiro. La atadura final que cualquier mujer como ella se desesperaría por hacer alrededor del cuello de su pareja.

 _"Lo habría hecho sin importar qué. Con ese hombre o con otro, habría terminado en lo mismo. Tú lo sabías, ¿no, mi amor? Que ella no ama. Que no puede amar a nadie porque no puede amar un solo pedazo de sí misma"._ La oscuridad, con su blanca mejilla presionada contra el cuello de la luz, vuelve a su risa floja y silbante. _"_ _Mírala, cariño... mira la frialdad. ¿No es hermosa?"_. Lo es. No hay duda. Odia sus matices, pero Jacob acepta la belleza intrínseca de ellos. Es hermosa de la forma en que Edward es hermoso. En su falsedad y egoístas intereses, en su completa antipatía. Maravillosos seres con horridas metas. Jacob suele tenerles miedo. No obstante, hoy es uno de esos días en que ninguno de los dos es realmente importante. Jacob se descubre a sí mismo deseando odiarlos y teme por las cosas que oscuridad y luz le dicen a Jacob casi a señas. Planes macabros es lo que le ofrecen y no puede creer lo mucho que éstos le tientan.

Isabella termina yéndose de la habitación. Se va en un parpadeo, silenciosa e inexpresiva. Sin saber que estaba respirando muy poco, Jacob toma una profunda bocanada de aire y se relaja. La luz se aleja de la oscuridad, repelido por el cabello rojo y aquellas molestas risas, y se coloca a un lado de Jacob no sin antes sonreír tiernamente a la figura dormida de Nessie. Siguiendo sus pasos cual sombra, la oscuridad termina acomodándose en el suelo, de nuevo a los pies de la luz para dormir apoyado en sus muslos cubiertos de tela negra. Prefiriendo esto, la luz no hace caso a los cabellos rizados que se enredan en sus piernas, en los dulces e inhumanos ojos azules que le miran hacia arriba. La oscuridad luce débil. Débil y, aun así, deslumbrante. El sueño lo transforma en algo extremadamente hermoso, tan difícil de resistir y tan fácil de amar. Jacob quiere tomarlo entre sus brazos, levantarlo del suelo y recostarlo en la cama. La luz no lo dejaría hacer tal cosa, por supuesto, y Jacob entiende que este proceso está fuera de su alcance.

Girándose hacia Renesmee, oyendo el corazón y pulmones de la niña trabajar, el cuento del niño y las mariposas regresa a su mente en primer plano. No es por su pequeña, quien es amable y delicada con todo ser —vivo o no—, sino debido a que lo que la luz y la oscuridad le propusieron, necesita de un amor como el de ese cuento. Un amor confuso y cruel, más cruel que cualquier otra cosa.

 _"Tú podrías"_ , le asegura la luz besándole el hombro, su frío aliento metiéndose debajo de la ropa y haciendo vibrar a Jacob. Tiembla de pies a cabeza. No sabe si es miedo o entusiasmo.

 _"Ambos"_ , le es resuelto por la oscuridad, quien se acomoda sobre la luz con su mejilla blanca deslizándose hacia arriba en un intento de acercarse a Jacob. _"_ _Quiérelos así... porque... también lo sabes, ¿no es verdad?"_. Jacob niega, convencido de no saber más de lo que ellos le han contado durante esas semanas. _"_ _Oh, ¡lo sabes!"_ , ríe la oscuridad, su sonrisa y su cabello y sus ojos capturando irremediablemente la atención de Jacob. _"_ _En lo más profundo de ti, mi amor... en lo más profundo de ti, a donde ese lobo y ese lazo parecen no llegar a veces, sabes que puedes"_.

No lo cree. Es incapaz de creerlo.

Entonces, con la luz respirando sobre su cuello y la oscuridad cayendo dormido, Jacob recuerda que la mayoría de sus susurros han resultado ser ciertos.

Ruega por que los últimos no lo sean.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Muchas gracias por leer.

Un saludo.


	3. I Know

**Notas de la autora:**

Pero confesar su amor ya no importa.

Y, la verdad, es que nunca importó.

* * *

 **[+]**

 **Capítulo 3: I Know.**

 **[+]**

* * *

La luz y la oscuridad le dicen a Jacob los nombres que han decidido adoptar para él. La luz pasa a ser Abaddon y la oscuridad, Balan. El Rey y El Príncipe. En cuanto ellos pronuncian sus nombres adquiridos, Jacob se inclina hacia el lado de la balanza que favorece su sanidad mental. Él nunca había escuchado dichos nombres. No hay manera de que hayan emergido de algún rincón de su cabeza, por más recóndito que éste fuesa. Mientras piensa en ello, Balan hace que su cabello precioso serpentee por el suelo y se aferre a la muñeca de Jacob. El tacto contra su piel de las hebras rojas, que son finas pero resistentes, lo fuerza a reconsiderar las cosas de las que cree estar seguro.

Balan está mucho más débil que antes. Ya no puede mantener sus ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo. Tres o cuatro horas despierto lo agotan en demasía. Duerme con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Abaddon, quien parece querer hacer honor a sus nombres y cuida a Balan como si fuese su heredero, su primer y único hijo. Jacob lo mira con escepticismos al inicio, cuando Abaddon comienza a acariciar una de las mejillas de Balan y a cantarle uno de sus himnos de guerra en voz muy baja, lenta y arrulladora. Balan abre sus ojos un momento, mira directamente a Jacob durante un largo segundo y luego se deja arrastrar a la inconsciencia por la voz de Abaddon.

 _Tan solo no le hagas daño._

Eso es suficiente para Jacob, que Abaddon no hiera a Balan. No le importa que su repentino e inexplicable cariño sea una farsa —hay tantas de éstas en su vida que hacer caso omiso de una ya no le cuesta un ápice de esfuerzo—, solamente le pide que no esté planeando causar heridas a Balan. No lo merece. Nadie lo merece. Jacob no dudará en defender a la oscuridad. Tan precioso ahí, tumbado en el suelo, confiando en la cercanía de un ser que lo detesta. Luce pequeño, rompible, y el instinto protector de Jacob es llamado de inmediato hacia él. Así como protege a Nessie, quiere proteger a Balan. Abaddon no es bueno, tampoco malo, pero sí capaz de mucho. Nunca se la ha sido dicho, pero Jacob lo sabe. Posiblemente su certeza se trate de un eco de la mente de Balan, una forma que el hombre encontró de cuidarse a sí mismo incluso en su estado más vulnerable. Sea como sea, Jacob agradece el conocimiento.

Con Balan dormido y Abaddon pendiente de él, Jacob consigue horas sin ellos. En cuanto Nessie despierta y pide su alimento, él puede acompañarla a lo largo y ancho de la casa sin sentir la presencia de los otros dos hombres detrás de él. Los percibe arriba, aún en la habitación de la niña, pero en ningún momento a un lado suyo. Inevitablemente, Jacob relaciona la ausencia con la soledad. Está acostumbrado a ellos. Se ha acoplado a su posible locura.

—Jacob —lo llama Nessie ya sentada en el comedor, con un vaso repleto de sangre entre sus manitas. Aquel fluido dejó de causarle náuseas a Jacob desde hace meses. Ver a su niña beberlo casi a diario fue su proceso para volverse inmune.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Estás bien? —los ojos cafés de ella, amedrantados, hacen una inspección profunda de la cara de Jacob. No hay ojeras ni marcas de heridas recientes. Es un alivio. Uno grande pero misterioso. ¿Cuál es la razón de esta mejoría? ¿Cuánto durará? ¿Puede ser permanente?

—Por supuesto —él le asegura, sonriéndole. Ayudado de sus sensibles sentidos, Jacob detecta a cuatro de los nómadas menos confiables rondando el patio trasero de la casa.

Sus nombres se le escapan, vuelan lejísimos porque no puso ningún interés en aprenderlos. Sin embargo, el instinto manda y él camina hacia la puerta de la cocina que da al patio, abre y se asoma con discreción. Tres nómadas americanos y uno europeo, jóvenes, prácticamente neófitos, que se siguen los pasos los unos a los otros concienzudamente, temerosos de ser atacados.

 _"Ni siquiera permanecen aquí por verdadera solidaridad. Se unieron porque pensaron que debían unirse, elegir un bando para lo que parece ser una batalla relevante en el curso de la historia de los sobrenaturales. Saben de las matanzas de Ciaus, de la falta de piedad de Aro y del tedio de Marco. Están interesados en ver lo que pasa. Piensan huir si las cosas se tuercen y este bando termina en desventaja"._ El murmullo de Abaddon manda un rayo eléctrico por la espalda de Jacob. La luz está dedicándose a Balan, a su hermosura en peligro de desvanecerse, y aun así le revela secretos a él. Abaddon, se da cuenta Jacob, lo quiere de un modo distinto a todo lo que podría alguna vez imaginar. Hay algo muy importante que no está viendo en las figuras de los dos hombres. Algo que empequeñece entre más uno se aproxima.

Jacob cierra la puerta y regresa a su lugar en la mesa junto a Nessie. Ella, habiendo acabado su alimento, le pide con una seña que se incline y recarga la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Jacob. Pregunta si hay problemas con los nómadas. Jacob niega con la cabeza, sonriéndole de nuevo.

—Estás segura aquí —promete—. Rosalie y Carlisle se mantienen atentos a los cambios de actitud de nuestros aliados. Si cualquiera de ellos pareciera inestable, Emmett y Esme lo alejarían en un santiamén. La manada de Sam está en la frontera y el pacto entre ellos y nosotros establece apoyo mutuo en situaciones como esta —lo que es un gran problema para Jacob—. De haber un ser potencialmente peligroso, se le sacaría tanto del territorio Cullen como el Quileute.

Quitando la mano de su mejilla, Renesmee asiente y permanece callada un momento. Sabe que su abuelo Carlisle es muy fuerte. Él tiene más de tres siglos de haber nacido a la vida que tiene ahora, es el padre de todos ellos, directa o indirectamente. El poder de su sangre corre a través de las venas de Edward y, de él, pasó a su madre y a ella. Isabella y Renesmee son las últimas hijas de Carlisle. Las más recientes y débiles. Sin ser antigua como la de Aro o Marcus, la sangre de Carlisle pierde fuerza entre generaciones. Por eso Edward es el más fuerte de sus hijos, es El Primero, el hombre con el poder acumulado de su padre y sus propios años en el mundo. Ni Esme ni Rosalie, mordidas por Carlisle, se pueden comparar a Edward. Su poder psíquico, además, le proporciona una enorme ventaja y control sobre su entorno. Nessie, sinceramente, se angustia por lo que su padre podría hacer con aquel don que no merece. Saber lo que hizo de su lazo con Jacob es un preludio desalentador.

—Jacob —le habla. Su lobo la mira de inmediato, desviando la atención de su desayuno para enfocarse únicamente en ella.

—Dime.

—Tú también estás seguro aquí. Conmigo.

Por un momento, Nessie ve el rostro de Jacob quedar en blanco. Inexpresivo luego de una sorpresa que ella no comprende. Después, con lentitud, el rostro de su Jacob se ilumina con una enorme sonrisa. " _Eres bellísimo así"_ , piensa ella, _"quisiera que me sonrieras de esta manera todo el tiempo"._

Querer a Jacob siendo feliz día tras día por el resto de la eternidad es querer cambiarlo. En esta vida, siendo humano, siendo lobo, Jacob conoce la felicidad momentánea. Para él, es pasajera y finita. Desde la muerte de Sarah ha sido de ese modo. Renesmee detesta a su padre por empeorar la percepción de Jacob, por darle más razones de las que ya tenía para atreverse a dejarlo todo de lado.

—Lo sé —dice Jacob, sus ojos brillantes y labios curvados—. Gracias por cuidar de mí, Nessie.

Renesmee empeña todo su esfuerzo en no echarse a llorar en los brazos de él.

La vulnerabilidad humana le parte el corazón.

* * *

Mientras observa el entrenamiento de los nómadas, Jacob presta especial atención a dos de éstos. Garret y Alistair. Los vampiros más viejos, luego de Carlisle, que ha visto. Sus técnicas de lucha son asombrosas. Han perfeccionado cada movimiento de sus cuerpos a lo largo de siglos, haciéndose fuertes, precisos y letales.

Carlisle no posee el poder destructivo que Alistair y Garrett muestran con tanta naturalidad, no es un hombre de guerra o conflicto, sino de cura y diálogo. Jacob lo quiere así, dando descanso al dolor, y detestaría verlo reducido a lo que Garrett y Alistar son y que en ellos luce bellísimo. La nota salvaje, el cabello desarreglado y las barbas incipientes, sus rostros pálidos, brillantes de saberes que Jacob quisiera poder imaginarse.

A mitad de ese entrenamiento, mientras Emmett hace una broma que él no alcanza a comprender y Kate y Benjamín celebran su victoria sobre un reto desconocido, Jacob atrapa la mirada de Alistair. El par de ojos carmesíes lo observan con fijeza y Jacob no encuentra un solo motivo válido que le haga mirar hacia otro lado. Esos ojos, profundos y variados en su paleta de colores, lo tienen pendiendo de un hilo que hasta ahora no conocía. No es un sentimiento nuevo, pero sí uno que había olvidado. Unos cuantos años atrás, Jacob estaba acostumbrado a este sentir. Era común en su día a día, tan recurrente como sus ideas más estúpidas e igual de poderoso que su curiosidad de adolescente; de hecho, una parte fundamental de esa fase de su desarrollo injustamente interrumpido.

Alistair lo ha traído de vuelta con su mirada y nada más que su mirada.

No mentirá al respecto.

Se siente condenadamente bien.

* * *

Abaddon está furioso, sus ojos abismales liberan llamas blanquecinas, destellos intermitentes de calma en una ira sin precedentes. Balan sonríe entre sueños, su rostro luciendo angelical en la semipenumbra del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana; es francamente precioso, a Jacob se le antoja ir a peinarle su rizado cabello rojo. Abaddon no va a permitírselo en un tiempo, deduce Jacob al echarle una ojeada al rostro límpido del hombre, pero se arriesgaría por el mero placer de acortar la distancia entre él y Balan.

La boca de Alistair sabe a sangre. Se alimentó hace muy poco y la idea de que el líquido en su lengua es sangre de un humano le provoca náuseas a Jacob, lo perturba y paraliza. El vampiro, sonriente y repentinamente vivaracho, le limpia la comisura de los labios luego de besarlo un par de veces más. Jacob percibe la piel de Alistair como una superficie dura, fría y extrañamente blanda. Resistente y tierna. Su vello facial apenas se siente contra el rostro de Jacob, quien acostumbra a afeitarse en la mañana cada segundo día. Alistair, tocándole los contornos de la cara con una delicadeza fortuita, le transmite a Jacob una sensación de paz. El hombre no tiene remordimientos en su haber. Está libre de los dolores a los que Jacob ya se acostumbró.

—Dulce niño —susurra Alistair, su boca tentadora rozando las mejillas de Jacob—, eres de lo más cautivador, ¿lo sabías? Hueles a pura necesidad, a desesperación y pena. Alimentarme de lo que eres bastaría para quedar saciado durante años —. ¿Es así? Jacob quisiera saber si este hombre habla con verdades o escupe mentiras al igual que Los Señores.—¿Me darás esto? —pregunta y su voz suena como si estuviese cantando una nana—. ¿Podré tenerlo en el futuro?

Ahora mismo, quieto y presionado contra el cuerpo ajeno, Jacob le diría que sí a todas sus preguntas. Le juraría cualquier cosa, así como lo haría con Edward. Alistair no es su imprima y no debería ceder con tanta facilidad, pero el sabor de la sangre se desliza aún por su lengua y hacia abajo a través de su garganta. El resquicio metálico está estancado en sus papilas gustativas, atrapado ahí para reproducirse en un ciclo enloquecedor. Jacob no sabe cómo asimilar el hecho de que, tras un rato saboreándola, la sangre adquiere un gusto apetitoso.

No le dice que sí a Alistair.

Escucha todas sus preguntas y luego se inclina para tomar más del jugo de su boca sanguinolenta.

* * *

Alistair es una tormenta pequeña, desastroso y feroz. Jacob siente todo de él en un tiempo muy corto y termina extraviado entre la piel y el cabello ajenos, hundido hasta la mandíbula en la apreciación de un placer desbordante.

Actuando de acuerdo a ese raro aire vivaracho, Alistair le sonríe con la desfachatez de Balan y baja para besar un rincón de Jacob que se le antoja perfecto.

La tortura de las peticiones de Edward, junto a la decepción que llegó a él con el distante recuerdo del cuento de niño y su amor por las mariposas, abandonan el cuerpo de Jacob en cuando el primer suspiro de gozo escapa de su boca. Con esos primeros sonidos, Jacob se da cuenta de que, si lame sus labios y rebusca en las paredes internas de sus mejillas, aún se puede topar con ligeras reminiscencias del sabor de la sangre. Mientras Alistair lo muerde y succiona, Jacob le pide más de aquella bebida.

 _Sangre_. _Dámela. Dámela._

Es muy posible que esté pensando en voz alta, pues su pensamiento viene acompañado de dos risas. La de Alistair y la de Balan. O quizá sólo oye una risa, una profunda y ronca risa que se divide en el aire y abraza sus oídos en dos candencias distintas. Jacob tirita al tiempo que la risa — _¿las risas?_ — mueren. Agitado y confuso como se encuentra, le resulta complicado enfocar su vista en la silueta negra adornando una de las esquinas de la habitación. No logra verle los ojos, pero el resplandor dorado de su cabello es la luz del sol durante el amanecer; demasiado brillante para no advertirlo, demasiado hermoso para no disfrutarlo.

 _"¿Quieres sangre?"_ , le pregunta Abaddon, estoico, la capucha negra elevándose en el aire para cubrirle la cabeza. Jacob asiente en su dirección, moviéndose casi con frenesí por el punto de su cuerpo que Alistair acaba de tocar con la punta de los dedos. _"_ _¿Sangre que él te dé de su boca?"_. ¿Debería dale la razón en un hecho incuestionable?, se plantea Jacob. Teniendo los ojos húmedos y los labios adoloridos, es muy obvio que el placer está convirtiéndolo en un desastre. Blando e inmaculado desastre que Alistair se empeña en agravar.

 _"Siempre tan bello, ¿no es cierto, Abaddon?"._ Balan tiene un modo curioso de hablar, parece estar riéndose a vivo pulmón cuando apenas y sonríe. _"_ _Me fascina esta divinidad suya, la pureza natural e imperecedera de su cuerpo. Lo extrañaba. ¿Tú no, Abaddon?"._ Jacob intenta hacer contacto visual con Abaddon, pero éste lo evita apretando sus dientes y girándose hacia cualquier lugar que no contenga un solo centímetro de la piel descubierta de Jacob o la melena salvaje de Alistair. Está furioso. La irracionalidad de Jacob adora esa furia, la desea desesperadamente. Tanto o más de lo que desea a Alistair. Tanto o más de lo que nunca amará a nadie. Tanto o más de lo que jamás sufrirá.

Incluso retorciéndose en el placer, suspirando, jadeando y permitiéndose un épico desplome, Jacob sabe que la situación es algo enfermo. Una mezcla de todo lo que ha sucedido. Un acto que lo desdobla frente a lo más querido y lo entrega a lo menos experimentado. Sabe, también, que las peticiones de Edward serán un suplicio indecible; cada mordisco, cada toque, cada beso y cada palabra de Alistair se lo aseguran; su propia codicia se lo grita a la cara.

Jacob se une a Balan en su risa.

Esto desatará un infierno.

—Oh... lo hará, dulce niño —Alistair concuerda. Deja aquel delicioso y perfecto rincón lleno de besos y mordidas y sube para darle a Jacob lo que le ha pedido. Sangre. Sangre salida de su boca únicamente para que Jacob la tome—. _Lo hará._

* * *

Edward hace su siguiente petición unas noches antes a la llegada de los Vulturi.

Esta vez, sintiendo el dolor al que está aclimatado corriendo a través de su cuerpo entero, Jacob toma aire para decir las cosas que prefirió callarse durante los últimos años de su vida. Si la batalla será dentro de tan poco tiempo, no quiere ir a ella sabiendo que fue un cobarde. No quiere quedarse con mil reclamos atorados en la garganta. No quiere cederle la victoria a Edward tan fácilmente.

Probablemente Jacob va a morir en unos días y no piensa irse de este mundo sin confesarle a Edward cuánto ha llegado a aborrecerlo a pesar de lo mucho que lo ama.

Balan se regodea en su irrelevante acto de rebeldía. Abaddon, silencioso y encapuchado, continúa mirando hacia otros lugares. La ira fluye de su cuerpo tan claramente como la luna refleja la luz del sol, y Jacob, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle que lo mire, aún adora conocer su furia. Es curativa, terapéutica, lo hace sentir extraña y magníficamente reconfortado. Es como si necesitara hacerlo infeliz para sentirse completo; darle tragos amargos para poder respirar.

Esto es por lo que Jacob se alejará de Nessie en el futuro. Ha descubierto que su manera de amar, además de perdida e irrevocable, es tóxica. Tarde o temprano, de un modo u otro, su amor transforma a las personas. Elevó la maldad de Edward. Fortificó la dependencia de Bella. Por alguna razón que no le queda clara, su amor tiene el potencial destructivo de la crueldad. Erosiona el juicio y trastorna los valores, pudre el alma de la gente hasta que no hay retorno alguno. Balan es lo peor en lo que podría caer; y Abaddon, lo menos dañino. Es por esto que el hombre de rubios mechones está tan furioso, porque le ha estado dando la espalda desde la noche en la que Balan comenzó a recuperarse de su fragilidad pasajera.

Edward termina su desahogo varias horas más tarde.

—Dime una cosa —le pide Jacob luego de pronunciar su último reclamo—: si muero ¿eso te haría sanar? ¿Dejarías el silencio y ayudarías a Isabella a recuperarse? ¿Cuidarías de Renesmee?

 _"¿De qué hablas?"_ , Abaddon habla por fin. Jacob recibe su fúrica voz con una sonrisa y un alzamiento de hombros. _"_ _¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Morir?"._ Honestamente, Jacob no sabe lo que quiere ahora mismo. El peso de Edward es un recuerdo demasiado reciente sobre su espalda. Las marcas de colmillos arden en sus omoplatos y su cuello. Edward sí que estaba frustrado, al parecer.

—¿O no haría ningún bien? ¿Sería intrascendente? Si mi muerte ayudara a mejorar las cosas...

—Te inmolarías.

Balan frunce el ceño al oír la réplica de Edward. La expresión de Jacob es seguramente muy parecida. No esperó ni por una fracción de segundo que El Señor le concediera unas cuantas palabras.

Lo que Edward le dice antes de marchar deja a Balan con la boca cerrada y a Abaddon iluminado por una luz mortecina.

—Siempre lo haces, Jacob, ¿o me equivoco?

Él lo piensa mientras se viste.

Inmolarse.

Busca los ojos tormentosos de Balan y el fuego de su larguísimo cabello rizado. Balan permanece imperturbable, sin reír o sonreír como había estado haciendo. Indiferente a la actitud de su compañero en la eternidad, Abaddon se acerca a Jacob lo suficiente para que éste note los cambios en su rostro. El par de ojos abismales empiezan a despejarse, a liberar su furia optando por no utilizar la violencia que Jacob ansía de su parte. Quiere a Abaddon odiándolo como odia a Balan, a su Príncipe, a su Unigénito.

 _"Odiar"_ , suspira el hombre, su capucha negra resbalándose hacia atrás. _"_ _No es eso lo que siento por él, no aún, y a ti jamás podría odiarte. Esa es mi mayor fortuna, y nuestra peor desgracia"._ Entre sus palabras, que suenan más sinceras de lo que nada lo ha sido antes, Jacob divisa los indicios de lo que tiene prohibido ver. Aquello que ambos, luz y oscuridad, no tienen permitido revelarle, está inmerso en la dulce confesión de Abaddon. Es tan obvio que ahí se encuentra, pero tan difícil advertirlo...

 _Pero me odiarás un día, cuando me rehúse a quedarme cerca de ti._

 _"¿Podrás rehusarte?, me pregunto"_. Balan frena sus ideas de irse. _"_ _Ya sabes que soy tuyo, completamente, y yo sé que tú me deseas con desespero. Lo dijo él, ¿no es cierto? Alistair pudo darse cuenta de la verdad. Tu necesidad de nosotros. Tu necesidad de ser herido. ¿Quiénes mejores que yo y ellos para darte ese dolor? ¿Quién más podría comprenderte, mi amor?_ "

 _No necesito que me hieran. De entre tanto, eso es lo que más detesto._

 _"Oh, no… Mírate bien, amor mío. Si no lo necesitaras, ¿por qué dejarías a Edward hacerte esto? ¿Por qué buscarías a Alistar teniendo a Renesmee? ¿Por qué adorarías con esa desbordante pasión la cólera de Abaddon?"_. Balan se burla de él creyendo tener la única verdad en sus manos. Jacob sabe mucho menos que él, mucho menos que nadie, y hesita en su intención de construir una respuesta.

No tiene argumentos con los cuales objetar.

Fue incapaz de contradecir a Edward.

Y es incapaz de contradecir a Balan.

* * *

Jacob hace una visita a La Push.

Conversa con Seth y Leah. Presenta su respeto y aprecio a cada miembro de la manada, desde Sam y Paul hasta Brady y la pequeña Susan, que ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que la vio.

—Podemos ayudarte.

Teniendo en brazos a Susan, Jacob se gira para ver a Sam. El alfa está rogándole con esos ojos oscuros y usualmente severos, parecidos a los suyos en nada más que el color. Recuerdos de una infancia juntos brotan de su postura tensa, de los trazos toscos de sus facciones rígidas. Jacob sufre un duelo interno: sucumbir al confort de su ayuda para sentirse acompañado durante el camino a la masacre o resistirse a la tentación de tenerlos a su lado y asegurarles la vida. Aunque increíble, ambas ideas tienen la misma probabilidad de ganar.

Lo piensa mejor.

Su solución es definitiva.

—No, Sam —niega—. Esta pelea no debe afectarles a ustedes. Mantenlos a todos aquí, en los límites de la reserva. Si detectas que las cosas van mal para nuestro lado, no te involucres.

—Pero Jacob-

—Por favor —intercambian papeles, ahora Jacob es quien ruega—. Arriesgaré a Renesmee en ese campo de batalla… si ustedes colaboran… yo… no puedo perderlos. No a mi familia.

—Tú eres parte de nuestra familia también. Piensa en cómo nos sentimos dejándote ir solo, ¡no seas irracional! ¡Considéranos! —Leah alza la voz, fuerte y firme igual que en los viejos tiempos. Ella no ha cambiado. Nunca cambiará. Jacob, a su vez, no conserva nada de su yo pasado.

—Eso hago. Siempre lo hago, Leah. Quédense al margen. Sólo les pido eso.

El argumento es eterno, así que Jacob deja a Susan en brazos de Quil y hace su camino hacia la casa de su padre.

A Billy no le promete que regresará.

No hace ninguna promesa a nadie, pero sí jura que dará lo mejor de sí para volver a verlos a todos.

* * *

Apenas unas horas antes de partir hacia los alrededores del claro, Alistair hace un movimiento inesperado con el cual Jacob se regocija e inculpa. Un beso de sangre. Sangre que se escurre por el cuello de Jacob, espesa y cálida como la presión del cuerpo de Alistair contra el propio, desconcertante como el flujo incesante que cae de aquellos labios manchados. Es ambrosía venenosa, el trago de vida que ambos necesitan para ir al encuentro de los Vulturi, pero, al mismo tiempo, es la comunión de dos seres incompatibles. Una perversión entre mortal e inmortal, entre el mundo de luz y el reino de oscuridad. Están quebrantando leyes antiguas y sagradas. Con esto, Jacob traiciona su compromiso con Edward. Entregándose así a Alistair, no hace más que escupir en el rostro de sus ancestros, en la santificada idea de la maldita imprimación.

 _"¿Por qué no escupirles una vez en la cara cuando ellos te han humillado cientos de veces?_ "

Balan, de pie a varios metros, estudia la postura de Alistair, esas largas manos blancas que retienen los brazos de Jacob, y sonríe al notar el parecido entre él y aquel hombre rubio. Su sonrisa risueña se hace más grande en cuanto Jacob también se percata de las similitudes y ríe por lo bajo al ver la impetuosidad de su amor creciendo. Jacob se alimenta de Alistair como quisiera alimentarse de Balan. El espectáculo es fascinante desde la perspectiva de éste.

 _"¿Es tu ensueño conmigo?_ "

Los labios de Alistair se abren un poco más. Jacob quiere sostenerle el cabello, tocarle el rostro, pero sus manos no serán liberadas pronto. No tiene cabeza para hacerle una seña a Balan diciendo que sí, que eso es lo que desea hacer con él, que esa es una de las razones por las que no evita rendirse ante Alistair.

El sangrante beso se extiende por minutos. Jacob entiende el entusiasmo y la energía de Alistair, pero no puede seguirle el paso. Jamás ha podido igualarse a un vampiro, no en su forma humana, y Alistair se aprovecha de su debilidad impidiéndole tomar el aire suficiente para conservar sus cinco sentidos al máximo. Al llegar al punto de los jadeos, Alistair separa sus bocas. Obliga a Jacob a enfocar su vista y fijarla en él. Jacob se siente mareado, prestar completa atención le cuesta una gran parte de sus fuerzas mermadas.

—Su marca no se compara a la mía —murmura—. Soy mucho más viejo, mucho más poderoso. Sobreviviremos a ese asqueroso séquito de papanatas y me seguirás. Voy a darte todo lo que podrías desear, dulce niño.

 _"Este hombre embustero… ¿lo acompañarás, amor? Abaddon no podría detenerte de querer ir con él, y yo no diría nada"_. Jacob detecta la mentira de inmediato. Balan sería el primero en buscar una forma de encadenarlo. Antes de dar un paso fuera de su territorio, Jacob sentiría el largo cabello rojo enredándosele en las piernas, quitándole toda oportunidad de escapar junto a quien sea.

—Sólo deberás darme esto —Alistair habla en una voz gutural que a Jacob lo encandila y petrifica. Aquel tono tiene el mismo efecto que el primer beso de sangre. Es repugnante, pero, progresivamente, apetitoso. Adictivo—. Tu necesidad. Tu dolor… ¿Me lo darás?

Mientras la repulsión se desvanece y el agobiante anhelo por Alistair hace su vil acto de presencia, Jacob transpira miedo. La herida que Edward le hizo en el pecho con su mano invisible comienza a hervir en las orillas, supura como si estuvieran reabriéndola. Hace algún tiempo que no lo recordaba. El altísimo costo de su amor inútil por La Señora. Abandono y huesos rotos. Su camino de vergüenza que ha durado años. Las olas de sentimientos desagradables que El Señor enviaba a través del maltrecho lazo. Que _continúa_ enviando en días al azar y por razones ocultas.

¿Sería malo dejarse halar hacia territorios distintos a los que conoce por Alistair? ¿Este hombre extraño que alaba y persigue su sufrimiento? ¿Este vampiro que le da a beber vida y lo empuja hacia la irracionalidad?

—No lo dudes.

 _"Jamás dudes"_.

Y no es momento de querer a alguien nuevo. En realidad, un momento así no existe para nadie en ninguna era de la historia. Sólo se quiere. Y aunque Jacob no está preparado para abandonarse a los brazos de alguien más —cuando ni siquiera debería ocurrírsele—, lo hace.

—Sí.

Es lo único que dice. Y eso es todo lo que Alistair necesita.

* * *

Jacob confía el cuidado de Nessie a Esme, Emmett y Rosalie. Sabe que ellos la ayudarán a huir si es necesario, y que Esme jamás se atrevería a abandonar a su nieta sin más, ni cuando pierda a el resto de su familia en la batalla. Ella es así de fiel, según lo que Abaddon y Balan le han contado. Luego de experimentar lo difícil que es mantenerse firme a las promesas, Jacob admira su fuerza. Incluso la envidia en privado, entre los brazos de Balan y aquella horrenda y gélida mirada de Abaddon.

Esme pone a la niña a dormir en una tienda de campaña tres horas antes del momento en que estiman la llegada de los Vulturi al prado. Nervioso, algo paranoico, Jacob abre el cierre de la tienda para verla dormir durante unos minutos a la mitad de su sueño. Nessie descansa en una postura tétrica, con las manitas sobre el pecho y el cabello regado alrededor de su cabeza, tal cual fuese un cadáver. La visión lo agita. Incómodo, retira las blancas manos del pecho de la niña. Su quietud aún logra exaltarlo, pero el efecto de esto no puede compararse a lo anterior.

Gran parte de los nómadas se ayudan a delimitar un perímetro seguro. No creen del todo en las visiones de una mujer ausente; peor aún, de una mujer a la que pocos han visto alguna vez. Jacob comprende el miedo. Alistair es uno de los que están en el punto más alejado del centro de ese perímetro, junto a Carlisle, Amun, Eleazar y Liam. Los más fuertes en el sitio más vulnerable. Cada cierto tiempo, a causa de ruidos repentinos en la lejanía, el corazón de Jacob salta de preocupación. Alistair está en un enorme peligro. Es antiguo y poderoso, pero la guardia Vulturi cuenta con miembros de edades superiores y "dones" infernales.

Si Alistair o Carlisle, o Eleazar o Liam, llegaran a caer presas de tales trucos, Jacob iría a ayudar a Carlisle y Alistair. Benjamín correría al auxilio de Amun. Kate y Tanya no tardarían en saltar por Eleazar. Maggie y Siobhan se apresurarían a cuidar de Liam. Sólo Rosalie y Emmett permanecerían al lado de Esme y Nessie. ¿Sería eso suficiente? De estar en desventaja —que lo estarán— ¿tres vampiros bastarían para cuidar la vida de su ángel? ¿Tres en contra de decenas?

Con una risa entrecortada, Jacob cae en cuenta de que la debilidad de todos ellos es el amor. Pelearán por amor a los suyos y morirán protegiéndolos. Es casi noble, si no fuese porque los padres de Renesmee están en otro lugar, quietos y fríos mirando a través de la ventana, soportando la presencia el uno de la otra sin que nadie sepa cómo o por qué. Jacob quisiera saber por qué, en específico. ¿Por qué abandonar a Nessie desde su nacimiento? ¿Por qué ser un par de estatuas dentro de una habitación oscura? ¿Por qué hacer esas absurdas peticiones una y otra vez? No cree que Edward obtenga placer de ellas. No hay pasión en el acto, no hay deseo ni sensualidad o afecto. Es una faena de dolor y rudeza, de puro enojo y pesada repulsión.

No entiende lo que Edward quiere de él.

Su alma. Su corazón. Su cuerpo. Su dolor. Nada lo complace. Jacob le ha dado mucho, y ni una sola de esas cosas lo han hecho feliz. Ni siquiera una promesa de lealtad y amor eternos. Ni siquiera Isabella. Ni siquiera una hija como Nessie.

Posiblemente Edward no quiere nada y por ello detesta todo lo que se le da.

A unos metros, de entre maleza, troncos y arbustos, un animal pequeño sale de su guarida haciendo un ruido que llama la atención de Jacob. De pelo negro y ojos oscurísimos, un conejo de orejas largas salta de tramo en tramo hasta un nacimiento de flores diminutas que comienza a mordisquear sin fijarse en los alrededores. Quizá termine siendo el alimento de los Cullen. O alguien de los Denali.

Nessie despierta de su siesta cuarenta minutos antes de lo que Jacob habría querido. De forma instantánea, sale de la tienda de campaña y va hasta Jacob para hundirse en sus brazos. Le besa la mejilla y acaricia el cabello mientras le muestra sus sueños de caleidoscopio. Las sonrisas que Jacob le regala hacen que esas dos horas sin verlo no le molesten tanto; así como su humor tras pasar horas a solas con Alistair.

—¿Tienes sed?

—No —apretándole las mejillas entre sus deditos, Nessie maneja el rostro de Jacob a su gusto, dirigiéndolo para que la vea directamente a los ojos—. ¿Tú tienes hambre?

—Tampoco —él sonríe.

—¿Mañana podemos ir a las Montañas Olímpicas? —pide la niña, su sonrisa tan grande como la de Jacob. —¿Y luego a Seattle? Quiero comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños.

—No necesito nada, Nessie.

—Pero quiero hacerte un regalo. Serás mayor de edad en unos días, deberíamos hacerte una fiesta. Tía Alice me habría dicho que sí.

Seguramente. Y Jasper apoyaría a su esposa con una sonrisa sutil y ojos brillantes.

Pero ellos no están.

Jasper no está.

—Por supuesto que diría que sí. Estás bastante mimada —se ríe ante el puchero de su niña, quien le aprieta las mejillas con un poco más de fuerza a modo de revancha—. Lo estás. Y lo sabes.

—¡Lo estoy! —acepta ella—. Me aprovecharé de ello para hacerte una fiesta. Podemos invitar a tus amigos de La Push. Y a tu papá. Quiero conocerlos a todos, jamás me han dejado ir contigo cuando los visitas.

—No es conveniente.

—Yo no les haría daño. No quiero hacerles daño. Quiero que sean mis amigos también.

—Algún día —enuncia despacio— lo serán. Yo mismo voy a presentarlos, ¿de acuerdo? Seth va a adorarte y Leah caerá rendida poco después. Sam es un gruñón sin remedio, pero acabará queriéndote. Todos ellos te querrán.

—¿Crees que los abuelos me dejen vivir en La Push un tiempo, mientras los conozco?

Jacob se repudia por decir tales mentiras. No cree que Carlisle o Esme —ni siquiera él mismo— permitieran suceder una cosa así. Es muy peligroso. Además, hoy podría ser el último día en la vida de Jacob, y llenarlo de mentiras es la peor manera de terminar. Sin embargo, ser crudamente realista con Nessie no puede hacerlo incluso aunque la casi inminencia de su muerte lo trastoca hasta el fondo del alma. Hace poco más de dos años, la posibilidad de morir antes de los dieciocho lo habría hecho reír. En la actualidad, no tiene el descaro para burlarse del poder de la muerte.

Y con la muerte acercándose, Jacob se pregunta qué clase de bastardo fue en vidas pasadas para merecer un final que se augura tan grotesco; asesinado por vampiros, puesto para que hagan con él lo que deseen. ¿Qué hizo para ganarse una unión con Edward — _para imprimar en él_ —? ¿Una amiga como Bella? ¿Es que son todas casualidades, movimientos del azar, y él sólo tuvo mucha mala suerte?

Nessie lo besa en los labios, tierna e inocente cual flor al inicio de la primavera, y Jacob tiene que reconsiderar aquella "muy mala suerte". No fue tan mala. Tiene a Nessie, a su padre, sus hermanas y hermanos. Su madre murió tiempo después de que el cumpliera los ocho años, por supuesto, pero vivió lo suficiente para darle a su hijo lecciones más sobre las personas que de la vida misma. Saberes acerca de la crueldad y la decepción, el trabajo duro y aquello que en verdad vale la pena. Recordando sus historias metafóricas, Jacob aprendió a darle su lugar a Isabella, a apreciarla pese al rencor; y sobre Edward, a ver y odiar sus defectos aun amándolo. Porque el amor ya no es suficiente para cegarlo; y la verdad, la completa verdad, es que jamás lo fue.

En tiempos muy recientes se entregó a Alistair. Dijo que _Sí. Sí. Sí._ a las cosas que el vampiro pidió utilizando su voz de campanas y esas manos deliciosamente frías. Fue una sorpresa titánica el que Alistair se entregara de igual forma a sus brazos. El beso que se dieron al final no fue uno de sangre. Fue una caricia suave y cándida en un nivel incomprensible. Un beso que estará en la mente de Jacob durante sus últimos segundos de vida, así como sus padres, hermanos, hermanas y Nessie.

—Jacob, ¿querrás tener hijos un día? —la niña pregunta, seria e inexpresiva a ratos—. ¿Un niño que no sea como yo? ¿Uno cuyo corazón lata más lento y cuya piel sea cálida como la tuya?

Confuso, Jacob frunce el entrecejo y la reacomoda entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Quiero saber.

—¿Esa es la única razón?

—No.

Con una respuesta tal, Jacob sabe al instante que no le serán reveladas las otras razones. Nessie adopta una actitud hermética con las cosas que no quiere dar a conocer; es terca y decidida, muy fuerte para su edad, pero también muy frágil. Besándole las mejillas, la nariz y la frente, Jacob la distrae. Quiere tiempo para pensar en su respuesta. Ya hay bastantes mentiras el día de hoy como para añadir otra.

De buen humor con las atenciones, Nessie ríe e intenta hacerle cosquillas. Se impulsa contra él para tumbarlo al suelo sin lograrlo, revuelve su cabello y le toca la cara de mil formas distintas. Sonríe y la luz del amanecer le brinda una aureola de divinidad y pureza que Jacob venera. Es increíblemente bella. Una criatura de caireles rojizos castaños, piel blanquísima y ojos de un café suave y cortés. En el futuro será una mujer extraordinaria.

Porque si bien Jacob está esperando lo peor para sí, su lucha no será en vano. Si muere, lo hará viéndola lejos de los Vulturi. La verá caminando por la senda hacia una vida llena de luz incluso aunque le cueste el corazón. Dará lo que le queda sin vacilar un solo segundo a cambio de la libertad de ella. De su preciosa Renesmee.

Nunca consideró la posibilidad de formar una familia propia. Y no lo necesitaba porque ya había un destino al cual aguardar. Renesmee es la niña que tuvo con la chica a la que quiso y el hombre al que ama.

Ella es su hija.

—No —responde—. No querré tener hijos.

—¿Estás seguro? —duda ella picándole las comisuras de la boca. Sus cejas finas imitan un fruncimiento y sus ojos se entrecierran inquisitivamente.

—Absolutamente.

Y con eso, la sonrisa de su ángel reaparece para iluminarle el mundo.

* * *

Garret les llama "los casacas rojas" en un canturreo que exhala bajo el sonido de su aliento. El hombre está mirando hacia el otro extremo del claro con ojos ansiosos y manos espasmódicas, listo para lanzarse a una batalla que no es suya, pero quiere pelear. Abaddon y Balan se equivocaron en los murmullos sobre Garrett. Estuvieron completamente equivocados acerca de él y, con la vista fija en Aro, Jacob se pregunta —igual que hace siempre— en qué otras cosas cometieron equivocaciones.

El diálogo entre Carlisle y los tres líderes Vulturi ocurre en un lapso rígido. La densidad del ambiente sofoca a Jacob y hace que sus cuatro patas se tensen a la expectativa del resultado; la mirada de una de las mujeres de la guardia le está destrozando los nervios, ¿qué demonios le interesa acerca de él?

Y luego está Irina.

¡Oh, dulce reencuentro!

La sed asesina dentro de su mente, su cuerpo la traduce en un subidón de adrenalina. Adrenalina pura corriendo por cada terminación en su cuerpo de lobo. Quiere alcanzarla y arrancarle la cabeza. La venganza que es por él, por y para Jacob Black exclusivamente. Irina, con la cabeza agachada en un ademán que demuestra vergüenza, evita mirarlo a la cara. Ella sabe a la perfección lo que pasa por la cabeza de Jacob. _Ambos lo sienten_. Van a pelear. Hoy en el claro u otro día en otro lugar, no importa.

Conforme un discurso de encantadoras palabras emerge de los labios de Carlisle, Jacob puede distinguir los cambios en Aro. Desde la postura hasta la expresión de su rostro pálido. Carlisle le encanta. Está fascinado, y su embeleso es centenario. De repente, las posibilidades se inclinan hacia el lado de los Cullen y sus aliados. Es ligero e inestable, pero la balanza no se mira tan desfavorecedora como antes del encuentro.

Llegados a un punto de inflexión, Aro estira su mano llamando a Carlisle. Esme, varios metros atrás, se encorva para mirar a su esposo atravesar el claro en cuestión de segundos. Aro es un espectáculo obsceno de sonrisas y risillas teniendo a Carlisle junto a él, tomándole la mano cual fuese su tesoro. Jacob se estremece. Carlisle debe poseer algún tipo de afecto por Aro si soporta la cercanía del antiguo sin echarse hacia atrás involuntariamente. Jacob estaría corriendo de él ahora mismo. Es espantoso.

—¡Un Hijo de la Luna! —exclama Aro acercando la palma de Carlisle a sus labios. En el dorso de ésta, planta un beso superficial.

—Te equivocas —corrige Carlisle—. Jacob no es como los Hijos de la Luna, él no cambia por la luna llena, como puedes ver. Es racional en su forma de lobo y cambia en el momento que lo desea. Los Hijos de la Luna son incapaces de controlar sus instintos mientras permanecen en su forma animal.

—¿Por qué está aquí? —cuestiona. No suelta la mano de Carlisle, pero no lee su mente por alguna razón—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Jacob señala a Renesmee con un ademán de su cabeza.

—La niña. Estás protegiéndola también, pero ¿cuáles son tus razones? ¿Me permitirías verlas de tu propia mente? —aunque lo pregunta, Jacob está seguro de que su voz ordena. Y las órdenes del Mandamás no pueden ser desobedecidas. Reluctante, ignorando el susurrado _"no"_ de Nessie, Jacob comienza a andar hacia la guardia Vulturi. Duda que Carlisle pueda aplacar la rabia de un líder enfurecido.

Aro tiene un plan y Jacob cae en él.

Tan pronto como el líder se aproxima con su mano en el aire, esa mujer que había estado viéndolo antes se materializa a su costado. Jacob gruñe por lo bajo. Es una intrusión arriesgada de parte de la mujer vampiro. La cabeza de Irina podría convertirse en la segunda y no la primera que arranque.

—Lo quiero —declara la mujer mirando a Aro—. No es un Hijo de la Luna y está aliado a nuestros aliados. No lo categorices como enemigo.

Tras una pausa reflexiva, Aro ensancha su sonrisa, toma a Carlisle de la cintura y declara:

—Tienes razón, Betsabé. Él ha hecho posible esta reunión. Consérvalo.

 _"¡No soy una maldita cosa, imbécil!_ "

Le ruge a Betsabé cuando ésta trata de tocarlo y se pone en posición de lucha. La guardia Vulturi tiene un periodo de reacción cortísimo. Están rodeándolo en un segundo y Nessie grita por él al siguiente. Aro observa a su niña con ojos secos, ponderando por qué debería y por qué no debería dejarla ir en paz. El hombre no tiene ninguna razón válida para permitirle la vida. Argumenta que no luce peligrosa ahora, pero en años próximos es impredecible. No hay ningún ser como ella del que tengan conocimiento. No eliminarla sería _una enorme irresponsabilidad que no cometeremos_.

Aro da la orden de asesinar a Nessie y se da la vuelta sosteniendo a Carlisle firmemente contra sí. Jacob no los ve alejarse, ni si Carlisle opone resistencia, muy ocupado en registrar los movimientos de los vampiros que están rodeándolo. Algunos de ellos se unen a Aro, cuidándole las espaldas y otros, los que le incumben, corren hacia la brecha entre los árboles por la que Esme, Emmett y Rosalie huyeron en cuanto la orden de Aro fue dada. Eleazar, fuera de vista, corrió detrás de ellos para actuar de obstáculo entre Nessie y Vulturis.

Benjamín y Kate detienen a tres de los guardias. Zafrina, protegida por Senna, enceguece a otros dos. Garret y Alistair, sonriéndose el uno al otro, se libran de cinco guardias en minutos, destrozándolos y poniéndolos al alcance de Benjamín para que los prenda en llamas. Siobhan sostiene los hombros de un vampiro mientras Liam le parte el cráneo en dos. Maggie es un pequeño torbellino endemoniado; se escurre de las manos de quienes intentan pararla y les parte los brazos o piernas de una patada. Eleazar, experimentado guerrero, lucha con el ritmo de un baile, tan grácil y ágil que el asesinato no se adivina tan horrendo. Más adelante, a Amún y Kebi se les escapan dos guardias y, junto a los egipcios, Kate y Tanya eliminan a otros dos de los guardias hombro a hombro, con un par de sonrisas diminutas que evaporarían la tranquilidad de cualquiera.

Zafándose de los brazos de uno de los enemigos —que, al parecer, quería hacerle trizas la caja torácica—, Jacob ubica a Betsabé de pie en el lado del claro por el que llegó, silenciosa e inexpresiva con una muchacha al lado de ella. No es difícil reconocerla. Es una de los gemelos malditos: Jane.

Alistair llama su atención con un grito y señala hacia los dos vampiros que escaparon de Kebi y Amún. Acompañado de Garrett, corre para atraparlos. Se pierden de vista entre el bosque escarchado. Jacob gira hacia Betsabé y Jane, esperando porque hagan un movimiento ofensivo, pero ellas no se molestan en mostrar su propósito. Él, exaltado y listo para lo que venga, las mantiene vigiladas dando vueltas alrededor de sus cuerpos menudos y engañosos.

Entonces une los puntos.

Lo quieren a él. La misma Betsabé se lo dijo a Aro.

Estratégicamente, su mejor opción es alejarlas de Nessie y, en general, del resto de sus aliados. Jane podría inhabilitar a varios, lo que desembocaría en la derrota definitiva tomando en cuenta el número y la fuerza.

Así, Jacob echa a correr hacia el este dejando atrás a los Denali y a los clanes egipcio e irlandés. Va en dirección opuesta a Alistair y Nessie y lleva consigo a dos mujeres vampiro de las cuales una, por alguna razón, lo quiere. Betsabé ríe en voz baja antes de ir tras él. Le hace una seña a Jane para que la siga manteniendo cierta distancia.

Jacob sabe que su persecución no durará mucho teniendo a Jane pisándole los talones. Ella podría derribarlo en cualquier instante, por lo que se fuerza a ir más y más rápido. Con alejarlas un par de kilómetros les dará tiempo a los otros. Confía en Alistair para deshacerse de los dos guardias que burlaron a Amún y su esposa.

Cuando sus patas pisan la tierra y las hierbas que decoran el pie de una montaña, Jacob comienza a pensar que, de hecho, este será su último día. Betsabé lo persigue cual gacela y él está muy seguro de que, en cuanto se decida a cortar la persecución sin sentido, carecerá de piedad. Es como la muerte, esa mujer con apariencia de mortal que solía mirarlo a través del cristal empañado de una ventana antes de la intervención de Abaddon y Balan.

—Jane, ahora —ordena Betsabé.

Jacob se ríe en su fuero interno. Las manos mentales de Jane, largas y afiladas, enormes y pesadas como el mismo planeta, se ciernen sobre su espalda y lo impulsan al suelo. Cae sobre la nieve igual a un peso muerto, y ahí, retorciéndose, aguarda a que el rostro angelical de Betsabé entre en su rango visual.

—Sabía que iba a tenerte —murmura la mujer, alta e imponente muy por sobre la cabeza de Jacob—. Era mi deber encontrarte —sonríe, complacida— y ya sólo me queda acabar con tu vida.

Jane inflige un dolor indecible a lo largo de su ser. Esta pena es más desgarradora que sus huesos rompiéndose entre los brazos del neófito; más sofocante que presenciar la boda de Edward e Isabella; más — _infinitamente más_ — abrumador que el silencio de Los Señores. Jane perturba hasta el punto de la conmoción. ¿Cómo Jane se hizo de este poder? ¿Viene de su cuerpo? ¿De su mente? Es imposible obtener la certeza, pero resulta extraordinaria. Es una diosa, o está muy cerca de la maligna divinidad de los caídos por la perversión.

—Quiero que salgas de fase, Jacob —dice Betsabé—. Hazlo ahora mismo, o Jane incrementará su tortura.

Jacob es un idiota que se resiste a lo inevitable y no sale de fase.

Comienza a gemir y chillar en el suelo. Resiste unos segundos, pero después no tiene la fuerza para soportarlo. Vuelve a su forma humana. Sus manos se cierran de inmediato alrededor de un puño de nieve. Su espalda dibuja un arco en el aire. Presiona su cara contra el frío manto blanco cerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula. No va a gritar. No va a darle el gusto a Betsabé.

—Disminúyelo —comanda la mujer. El cambio no significa alivio—. Pon tu atención en mí, Jacob.

Reacio, adolorido, Jacob levanta la cabeza y la mira a los ojos. Betsabé es una mujer bella. Tiene largos y rizados cabellos rubios, increíblemente brillantes en medio del blanco del paisaje. Ella toma uno de esos mechones entre sus dedos y lo lleva a la curvatura de su oreja izquierda. Si tuviera ojos abismales y no carmesíes, Jacob podría confundirla con Abaddon.

—Es horrible, ¿no crees? —pregunta Betsabé—. Jane y el don que le ha sido otorgado. Aterrorizante, ¿verdad? A mí me ha provocado sueños que jamás podré contar a nadie. Y a ti… ¿cómo te hace sentir a ti? He esperado conocerte durante mucho tiempo. Siempre te me escapabas, y ahora ya te tengo. Quiero comprenderte antes de continuar —su tono victorioso flaquea de forma intermitente.

La tortura de Jane reduce su intensidad para que Jacob conteste.

—Es lo peor —exhala—. Lo peor que he sentido en mi vida.

Betsabé muestra sus colmillos en una sonrisa increíble. Abre bien sus labios rosados, gustosa de proseguir con la conversación, pero Jacob la detiene alzando una mano.

—Y puede empeorar, ¿o me equivoco?

Asintiendo hacia Jane, Betsabé se acuclilla frente a Jacob. La presión de Jane se retira por completo. Jacob jadea, su corazón hecho nudos en la base de su garganta cerrada.

—Has aprendido, ¿no? —murmulla la mujer—. Que todo siempre puede empeorar. No importa si parece lo más bajo, siempre es posible que caiga aún más.

—Bueno… Betsabé —carraspea—, sería un iluso de no saber nada —. Ignorando las protestas de sus músculos y huesos, Jacob empieza a incorporarse en sus brazos, pensando en cuál sería el momento prudente para entrar en fase de nuevo—. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué dices que debías encontrarme?

—Porque es la verdad.

—No podrías. Nunca antes te había visto, y tú a mí tampoco.

—Oh —canturrea—, te he buscado antes de esta vida. Hace cientos de vidas.

—Por supuesto —masculla poniéndose de pie. Betsabé lo imita y encara—. ¿Y qué hice yo en esas vidas para que quieras matarme?

—Mucho.

Betsabé es demasiado rápida para los sentidos debilitados de Jacob. Ella saca una daga de la cintura interna de su túnica. Es de acero forjado y tiene un mango de oro con grabados al estilo barroco. De una estocada, Betsabé entierra la afilada hoja de su arma justo a un lado del esternón de Jacob, justo entre dos costillas, una real y otra falsa. Es el ángulo perfecto para atravesarle el corazón, que late a un ritmo y velocidad vertiginosos en su lucha por supervivencia.

No duele tanto.

Betsabé gira su muñeca. Quiere destrozarle el corazón, hacerlo un montón sangrante de músculos molidos. Jacob se agarra a los hombros de ella, temblando y sintiendo sangre subiéndole por la garganta. Su pulmón derecho ha sido perforado también. Un hilillo de sangre caliente se desliza por su nariz y le mancha los labios. Al abrir la boca, el hilillo cayendo por su mandíbula se convierte en un chorro. El mango de la daga, lo único visible de ésta, se empapa de su sangre. Betsabé le acaricia la mejilla.

—Ya está bien —le susurra—. Falta poco.

Jacob tose y respira con dificultad. El oxígeno que llega a su pulmón intacto no es suficiente.

Betsabé, inclinada contra su pecho, hunde sus colmillos en el cuello de Jacob y bebe. Él recuerda a Alistair haciéndole lo mismo y luego besándolo. Su pasión desbordante cubriendo a Jacob de pies a cabeza, contagiándolo de deseo.

Hizo bien entregándose.

Pensó que se arrepentiría de ello, pero está más que feliz de habérselo permitido.

Con una última rotación de muñeca, Betsabé desencaja sus colmillos de la piel de Jacob y suelta la daga. Dejándola dentro impide que su capacidad de regeneración trabaje adecuadamente. La pérdida de sangre ya lo debilitó bastante. Incluso sin la daga estancada en su pecho, Jacob no habría podido ponerse en manos de la extraña magia de su linaje.

Cae de rodillas.

Betsabé le acaricia el cabello mirando hacia lo alto de una montaña. Jacob no gasta tiempo tratando de ver lo que ella. Toma el mango de la daga con una mano y la jala hacia afuera. Siente cada centímetro del arma desplazándose por la carne herida. Un gemido lastimero se le escapa de los labios y la mano de Betsabé en su cabello pesa un poco más.

La nieve está pintada de rojo. El contraste de los colores cautiva a Jacob. Existe belleza en la sangre; el sustento indispensable de los vampiros, el líquido vital de los humanos y el elixir sobrenatural de los Quileute. Es el nexo entre tres especies, para bien o para mal. La única cosa por la que se encuentran. El único motivo de las masacres.

La única razón por la que Jacob está aquí, arrodillado a los pies de Betsabé con esa daga de acero forjado y mango de oro resbalándose de la mano. Si no fuese por la herencia de su línea familiar, Jacob jamás habría imprimado en Edward. Si no fuese por el cautivador aroma de su sangre, Isabella habría pasado desapercibida por los Cullen. Sus vidas serían sencillas y felices de no ser por la sangre, la sangre que les tocó tener. ¿Es alguna clase de castigo? Isabella ya no es ella tras haber sido transformada y Jacob perdió grandes rasgos de sí desde el día en que imprimó.

Eran jóvenes. Tenían todo al alcance de sus manos. Tenían posibilidades infinitas en sus años venideros. Y, entonces, la sangre los encadenó —voluntaria o involuntariamente— a un demonio. Precioso y mortal Edward Cullen. El verdugo y el amante. El amado y el esposo.

 _"Voy a matarla"_.

Abaddon ruge.

Tomado por sorpresa, Jacob duda de sus oídos. ¿en verdad fue Abaddon quien dijo eso? La luz no suele exteriorizar su furia con palabras; Balan, por el contrario, blasfema, se burla y hace de todo al expresarse.

 _"Pues mátala"_. En su nuca, Jacob percibe el toque de un par de puntos fríos. Las yemas de los dedos de la oscuridad. _"_ _¿A qué esperas? ¿A que advierta el peligro y huya? Apresúrate"_. Su voz, áspera y dura cuando se dirige a su contraparte, se endulza y suaviza al ser Jacob el destinatario. _"Mira lo que te han hecho. Está desquiciada y te utilizó como su canal de purga"_. Cabellos rojos, larguísimos, en llamas, rodean las rodillas de Jacob y suben por su piel hasta enredarse en la empuñadura de la daga. Le ayudan a sostenerla frente a sí, oscilante, goteando a ritmo pausado los restos de su sangre. _"_ _La haremos pagar por esto. Va a arrepentirse tanto que la locura no le servirá de escudo"_.

El cuerpo de Betsabé es tacleado por una figura feroz. La fuerza del impacto es tal, que los arroja a ambos más de quince metros lejos de Jacob. Él no trata de identificar al atacante. Su vista se nubla en los bordes, es incapaz siquiera de distinguir los contornos de su propia mano.

 _"Tan sólo espera"_ , pide Balan, _"_ _te ayudaré en un momento"_. Jacob asiente, lento y titubeante, pero presiente que no recibirá ninguna ayuda a tiempo.

Oye el estruendo de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo allá en donde Betsabé terminó tumbada. El atacante sin rostro no parece afectado por el don de Jane, quien no se mueve del sitio que Betsabé le ordenó ocupar; es una participante pasiva, preparada para acatar mandatos, pero sin iniciativa alguna.

Hay un grito, el crujir de un tronco muy ancho partiéndose por la mitad y el siseo amenazador de una voz encrudecida. Gutural. La ira impregnada en aquel sonido envía una onda de terror a través de su columna. Tose más fuerte, expulsando coágulos de sangre.

Aunado al miedo, la pérdida de sangre y el ardor en su pecho hacen que pierda el agarre y la daga choque contra el suelo, hundiéndose en la nieve roja con su punta señalando los pies de alguien que lo observa desde las alturas. Por un segundo, considera que es Balan, pero la caricia en su nuca desmiente la sospecha.

—Jacob, ¿puedes escucharme bien?

Alistair.

Sintiendo el peso de su vida entera empujándolo al suelo, Jacob gime y lucha por levantar el rostro. Quiere ver los ojos carmesíes de Alistair. Lo necesita antes de desvanecerse en la siguiente fase, cual sea que ésta sea. Y así, en su desesperado deseo de contemplar al hombre, se halla a sí mismo dentro de un apretado abrazo. Alistair lo sostiene por la espalda y utiliza una de sus manos para examinarle las heridas. Primero las del pecho, después la del cuello y, al final, proyecta su atención a los ojos de Jacob, cuyo corazón se retuerce en cuanto reconoce dolor en los rubíes velados del vampiro. Su amor aún duele más que un cuchillo atravesándole el pecho.

Su amor aún es más poderoso que cualquier otra tortura a la que puedan someterlo.

 _"Y siempre lo será, amor"_. Balan suspira. _"_ _Millones de veces más poderoso"_.

—Ese imbécil —farfulla Alistair—. ¿Cómo permitió esto?

 _"No lo sé"_. Balan porta un gesto extraño en su cara. Jacob no había visto que luciera de este modo antes. _"_ _Pero… ya no importa, ¿o sí?_ "

 _No_ , concuerda Jacob _, ya no importa en lo absoluto_.

La presión de los brazos de Alistair alrededor de su cuerpo es firme, gélida, cuidadosa. Jacob descubre que su hambre por este hombre sigue ardiendo. Recuerda el beso que se dieron la última vez y sonríe.

Morir así está bien.

Pero todavía falta algo.

—Ne… Ne-ssie —articula dificultosamente.

—Lejos.

El peso de su vida entera se torna ligero.

—… te… quie-ero.

Jacob lo dice por los dos. Balan y Alistair, a quienes tiene tan cerca y desearía poder besar y abrazar. Balan, sabedor, asiente y observa a Alistair mientras este murmura, taciturno:

—Y yo a ti.

Jacob llora, convulsionándose, buscando una razón por la que este momento no valga la pena. Sólo se le ocurre que quisiera vivir un poco más. Un par de días para visitar a su padre y hermanos y hermanas. Un par de noches para amar a Alistair. Un par de tardes para reír con Nessie.

Sus anhelos son nítidos a ojos de Alistair.

—Estás cerca —dice el hombre tocándole una mejilla empapada de lágrimas— y justo ahora me muestras lo que más quería. ¿Cómo esperas que reúna los pedazos de lo que dejas dentro de mí?

No le queda energía para una respuesta.

Alistair se inclina para recoger sus últimos destellos de vida con los labios.

Jacob muere durante el beso de sangre.

Se va habiendo peleado.

Se va olvidándose de los rencores.

Se va siendo querido.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Muchas gracias por leer.

La lista de reproducción que mencioné al final del primer capítulo estará en la descripción de mi perfil en un par de minutos.

Me alegra mucho que hayan llegado hasta aquí.

Un saludo.


End file.
